Dog's Life
by ShivaVixen
Summary: Kakashi gets turned into a dog and his team takes care of him, they don't know it, and Kakashi doesn't know how he became a dog, but the cosequences of the transformation will change how they all look at each other, If only Kakashi knew how to change back
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, new story, I've hit a writer's block with Belief, and I've got several other stories that I've started working on . . . This story came to me after reading a couple 'Naruto turns into a fox' fics, thought it would be fun to play with it for a while. **

**Summary: Kakashi becomes a dog, and has to be cared for by his team.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Running on all fours was a new experience for him, then again, so was the whole situation. If any of the other jounins heard of this he'd be a laughing stock. Of course, he had to survive first. The other dogs sent after him were the genuine article, and very fast. He made it through the fence, and into the slums of the city, before his legs gave out. The pack attacked him, and he seriously thought it was the end, his laast thought before blacking out was _This is pathetic.

* * *

_

Uzumaki Naruto was not a heavy sleeper, when he was with his team, he could sleep better, but on his own, no luck. That's the reason he was walking at midnight, and saw the pack of dogs attack a weaker one. Several Kage bushin later, the dog pack was gone, and he was left with what he guessed was a grey wolfhound, the fur was all shaggy and matted. not to mention bloody. Sighing he picked it up, and opted to take care of it, he had a soft spot for things unable to save themselves, and the dog needed him.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi was one of the top nins in Kohona, good enough to take S class missions on his own, the one he was just on, however, was seriously the strangest he'd ever been on, and it left him with seriously strange dreams, like being turned into a dog, and being torn apart by a dog pack. Opening his eyes he fully expected himself to be at home, surrounded by his own dogs. Instead, he was in a shabby apartment, on a very poor bed with one blanket. What was worse was that he was bandaged up and in a dog's body. _So much for the drem theory . . . Who's apartment is this?_ His answer came in the form of a gennin with blue eyes, whisker marks, and blonde hair. The smallest one in his clas, and the loudest. _You've got to be kidding me, Naruto is taking care of me, that's not possible, he couldn't take care of that dog we had to watch. _

"Hey boy, you up?" Kakashi blinked, he wasn't loud or cheerful. "You took a real bad beating . . . wonder what made that pack attack you? I haven't seen that pack for a year, it's not the nicest group of dogs." He was rubbing his ears. Kakashi decided he liked this side of Naruto, but he didn't like his apartment. "What should I call you?"

'_Hey, it's me Kakashi! Don't you dare give me a na-!'_ His muzzle was held shut, to keep him from barking.

"Don't bark, you'll get hurt even more, and I'll get hurt for keeping you here-"

"Hey, Uzumaki! That better not have come from your room!"

"I'm practicing Henge!"

"Practice Quietly!"

"Fine! -bitch." he glanced at the dog. "No offense meant."

_None taken. _Kakashi blinked, then got up. he was stiff but he could move.

"I'll have to take ou with me . . .bet Kakashi-sensei is still on his mission, Sasuke-teme won't spar with me, and Sakura-chan won't care if I live or die, like the rest of Kohona."

_Depressed much? Never mind, him being an idiot is better than depressed._ Kakashi watched as Naruto began to pull out clothes. Blue shirt and black shorts, that would be covered in an orange jumpsuit. _Oh no, not that thing! _Kakashi didn't bark, but he jumped on the jumpsuit.

"Hey, I have to wear that, other wise people will be scared of me . . ." Naruto didn't no why he was talking to the dog, but the intelligence in it's eyes was disturbing him. "You don't know what I'll go through if they think I'm strong, I'll be hurt . . . "

_Why are you scared of your own town? They won't hurt you if they think you can take care of yourself. _Kakashi hated the fear and desperation in Naruto's eyes, why hadn't he seen this before? _Come on, where's that cocky attitude of yours, the never say die one? _Taking away the jumpsuit, he let it fall to the ground before pushing the kunai holster to him. Naruto looked at him.

"One day, dog, that's all I'm going to do, but I don't want to get hurt by my own city." Naruto grabbed a blue jacket, then paused. "I can't believe I'm doing this . . ." Kakashi was surprised when Naruto picked him up. "Unfortunately, I can't do this any other way." He exited through the window, landing, he gently set Kakashi down. " . . . Come on, . . . I still have to figure out a name for you."

_How about a good name . . . like . . . Obito . . . That could work. _Kakashi walked next to Naruto.

" . . . WHat should I call you . . . you're big and gray . . . Stormcloud work? or just storm?" Kakashi shook his head. "No huh?" Kakashi snarled at a man that tried to attack Naruto, Naruto dodged away. After the man decided the dog was creepy enough, and backed off, Naruto and Kakashi resumed walking. " . . .how about White fang?"

_Huh? That's what my father was called . . . no, I can't be called that. _Kakashi looked at Naruto, did he know anything about the name?

"I was reading about him once, and old newspaper I found, he's kinda amazing, he went back for his friends . . . Sasuke-teme would never do that, but I think I would, I don't care about missions if my precious people get hurt, they'll always be a priority for me . . . even if they really don't care about me. Wish he hadn't comitted suicide though, I'd love to meet him . . ."

_Naruto . . . you're kinda like him, except he gave up, you keep moving. _

"Come on Fang, let's go." He followed Naruto, wondering how his teamates would react.

* * *

**Well that's it for the first chapter, probably a little fast paced. This won't be updated very often though, unless I get a lot of reviews. (hinthint) Let me know what you think!**


	2. Vet and Food bills

**Hey, here is the second chapter, still stuck on Belief and working on Suna no Kitsune, This chapter is the start of the humor though. Thanks to all who've reviewed. **

**Discalimer: Don't own Naruto. **

* * *

"Hey, is your dog alright?" Naruto and Kakashi looked up as a woman with three brown colored dogs came walking up. They were passing through the park, Kakashi was highly doubting that it was time for the team to meet at this point, it still felt early. "Oh . . . " The woman looked surprised. "Don't you normally wear orange?"

"Yeah . . ." Naruto looked uncomfortable. "Umm, gomen, who are you?"

"It's okay, I'm Inuzuka Hana, Kiba's older sister, I know who you are, but Kiba never said you had a dog." Hana gave a small smile, before her three dogs barked. "Oh, and these are my dogs, the Hachimaru brothers."

"I found him last night, after a dog pack attacked him, I know a little on patching cuts up . . ." Naruto had wanted to avoid people, he really felt uneasy with this whole thing.

"Would you let me look at him? I'm the veternarian for my clan, it wouldn't be any trouble." Kakashi wasn't paying attention, he was trying to communicate with the three dogs.

_Tell Hana it's Hatake Kakashi, I've been turned into a dog . . . can you understand me? _Kakashi half barked half growled.

_What is your name? We can't understand you. _The hachimaru brothers were confused, this dog couldn't communicate.

"Okay then, come with me . . . what are you doing up so early anyway?"

"Couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd train alittle, before meeting my team." Kaksahi's ears swiveled to the two humans that were talking.

_Wait, you couldn't sleep, so you decided to train, are you crazy? No wonder you're small, you need sleep to grow. _Kakashi started to lecture, before remembering he couldn't talk. _Come on, some one understand me! _Kakashi noted where they were going as well. _Kami . . . Hana's vet office. I should've known she'd ask to check on me, should've known to run. _Someone was out to make sure Kakashi was eventually slowly humiliated. He briefly wondered if you could die from humiliation. _Why the hell did Naruto say yes?_

"Okay here we are. Oooofffff! He's kinda big." Hana had picked him up and put him on the table. Kakashi tried to get off of it. The cold metal was unsettling for him.

_No way, I'm fine! Naruto, why'd you take me to the vet?! _Kakashi barked.

"Whoa, hey, easy. She won't hurt you, you're acting really silly Fang." Naruto's height was a serious disadvantage as both him and Hana attempted to keep him on the table.

"He must not like this place." Hana gave a small frown. "Keep talking to him Naruto."

"'Kay. Fang it's alright, she's not going to hurt you, she's just going to help, it will be okay." Kakashi knew that he was panicking for no good reason, but there was something about the metal table he was on that was clicking on a dim memory.

_Okay, Kakashi, chill, Hana won't hurt you, you owe her a date, anyway. Just relax, focus on Naruto, what the hell is wrong with me? _Kakashi noted the mirror on one of the walls. _Aside from the dog thing._ Hana let go of her grip, as she checked him over, he was finally able to see what he looked like other than shaggy and silver grey. He was fairly big, which made him question how Naruto had been able to carry him, His ears were errect, and he looked more like a wolf than dog. He was pretty thin too. His eyes were two different colors, one was his normal blue, the other was brown. _Do I still have the sharigan?_ He'd have to find out later.

"He looks alright, you did a good job patching him up." Hana rubbed 'fang's' ears. "I am going to have o sitch him up in a few places, though." Hana gently numbed Kakashi's back leg, and part of his side.

"Okay, uh, how much would I owe you?" Naruto had relaxed, but now looked uneasy. Kakashi's ears turned towards Naruto's voice.

"Kakashi's your sensei, right?" Hana had a slight evil hint to her smile.

"Hai . . ." Naruto looked up at her, "Why?"

"I'll put the charge on his vet tab . . . The guy still owes me a date." Hana finished stitching up the dog. "Also, Naruto, you need to be a little more careful with this dog, he's at least half wolf, and he might be a little tempermental. Come back in a few days, and I'll get the stiches out."

"Thanks, Hana-san!" Naruto gave his characteristic grin. "You're one of the best!"

"No sweat . . . If Kakashi shows up today, tell him Hana wants to talk."

"'Kay! Come on Fang." Kakashi tried getting up, but his back leg wasn't supporting his weight. Hana and Naruto both laughed. Hana put him on the ground. "Better take it slow, huh?"

_Yeah, you think? I'm seriously loosing any dignity that I had . . . When I get back to human, I will never be able to live this down. _Kakashi limped after naruto, waiting for the feeling in his leg to return. This time however, he noticed here they were going. _There's no way that Ramen place is open now, see the closed sign? _He was surprised when the door was opened by Ayame.

"Ohayo, Naruto, two more minutes and you'd have been late." She smiled at him, and noticed Kakashi. "Who's this?"

"Fang, I found him last night." The three entered the shop and Naruto began helping Ayame with putting the chairs around the tables, and setting up the shop. Kakashi lay down by the entrance, the feeling in his back leg begining to return.

"Naruto . . . I know you like helping people, but you can barely feed yourself, taking fang in might not have been the best idea."

"I know, Ayame-san, but I'm doing alright, and I'm going to ask Sakura and Sasuke if they can take care of him." Naruto gave a small smile.

"Naruto, you'll tell them that you don't make enough money?" Kakashi took in everything with interest. Naruto wasn't as irresponsible as he thought.

"No, the fact that my apartment complex doesn't allow pets. They don't need to worry about me . . . They wouldn't anyway." Naruto finished his set of tables. Ayame just sighed. "I'll be right back." Naruto disapeared into the men's restroom.

"Team 7 is the only team that doesn't meet for lunch here . . . Sasuke only has eyes for his own needs, and Sakura only has eyes for Sasuke . . . Naruto tries so hard to be acknowledged by them both . . ." Ayame sighed. "I guess for the Kyuubi container, lif is going to be one uphill battle." She finished her last table.

_Yeah, and the kid's going to need all the help he can get. Though when He acts like an idiot you can't tell his life is hard . . . Kuso, when I get to be human again, I'm going to fix that. _Kakashi blinked as cooked beef was placed in front of his nose. _What the-? _He glanced up at Ayame who smiled at him.

"Here, I doubt Naruto-kun has fed you yet, he has a tendency to forget to eat when he's by himself." Ayame Disapeared into the kitchen, Kakashi ate pretty quick, he hadn't noticed how hungry he was.

_Note to self, talk to Ayame more, she knows alot about Naruto. Wonder what she meant by 'by himself'. Never seen him miss a meal on a mission. _Kakashi finished and watched Naruto wolf down about three bowls of Ramen. _His appetite's fine, Though he needs a new diet. _A light bulb went on over Kakashi's head. _Hey, If I can watch the other two like this, I can finally work on some of their problem areas. Though I probably should report to the hokage . . . I'll do that later. _

"Bye Ayame-chan! I'm going to go train!" Naruto smiled at her, and began to leave.

"Be careful!" Ayame waved as the two left. _That's one strange dog. _

_Naruto, you do realize the others aren't there right? _Kakashi looked up at the distant expression on Naruto's face. _Hello? _Kakashi nudged Naruto's hand with his nose, only gaining a ear rub. _Kami, I wish I could talk. _The two made their way to Team 7's training area. Kakashi wondering how the rest of the day would go.

* * *

**Well, let me know what you think, constructive criticism is appreciated, flames will be ignored, and I hope you enjoy this story. R&R.**


	3. Going places

Kakashi soon found out. Naruto sparred with several Kage bushins, waiting for the team to get together. Kakashi watched as Naruto used a kunai to beat one that had attacked from behind. _Well this is interesting, Naruto does need to work on Taijutsu, I'll have to remeber that. Wish I could read, this is getting boring. WHere was I in my book anyway? _Naruto's clones suddenly disapeared. Sasuke had arrived.

Sasuke did a double take as he stepped into the clearing, the dobe wasn't wearing orange, and there was a wolf lying nearby, Sasue briefly checked the area for other signs of an apocalypse, main one being Sakura not interested in him.

"Sasuke-kun!" No such luck.

"Hey guys!" Naruto grinned like he normally did, but he also looked smaller somehow.

"Naru-to . . ." Sakura had been about to yell at him, and had frozen, looking at her blonde teamate. "WHy aren't you wearing that orange jumpsuit?"

"Huh? Oh, it got ripped up last night while I was training, I haven't gotten around to sewing it up." Naruto gave an embarrased smile.

_What's with the cover up? _Kakashi glanced up at Naruto and the other two. _Okay, he doesn't look that bad, why are you two staring? _Kakashi barked/growled as he sat up. Gaining the attention of Sakura and Sasuke.

"Naruto, where'd you get the dog . . . is it hurt?" Sakura looked at Kakashi.

"Yeah, dog pack attacked it, I was able to get him to Inuzuka Hana. He's pretty tame."

"Kawaii!!!" Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi all sweatdropped (The two boys covered their ears and Kakashi flattened his ears, she had definetly hit a new high note in the fan girl voice) as Sakura hugged him. Kakashi looked up at Naruto who flashed him an apolgetic look. Sasuke was expressionless. "His fur's real nice." Sakura scratched a spot behind his ear, and Kakashi's head cocked to lean into the scratching, his ears went in different directions, and his uninjured back leg began thumping on the ground. Sakura and Naruto laughed. Sasuke's lips twitched.

_I'm never going to live this down, ever._ Kakashi sent a plea that none of the jounin instructors found out, or any one else, for that matter. _It feels real good, though._ He was in ectasy, it felt so good.

"Hey, can either of you keep him? My apartment complex doesn't allow pets, and he's pretty hard to hide."

"I'd have to ask my parents . . . Does he have a name?" Sakura hadn't stopped petting him.

"I've been calling him Fang, and he responds to it. Sasuke you'd probably be able to take care of him without much trouble."

"Hn." Sasuke studdied Naruto for a second. The dobe was looking tense, and hadn't called him teme, maybe he was developing a brain? _What's up with him? _Sasuke didn't give it much thought. Naruto had joined Sakura.

"You know, you could probably tell your parents it's a D-rank mission, they won't argue with that." Naruto rubbed 'Fang's' ears. That caused the other three in the clearing to stare at him. He noticed, and shrank away slightly. "What?"

"That's actually a good idea."

"Occasionally I do have one." Naruto shrugged. "So . . . who's gonna take him?"

"I'll do it!" Sakura scratched another spot.

_Kami, please oh please do not let anyone find out about this, I'll be on time to meetings, I swear, please do not let anyone find out about this! _

Sakura walked away with the dog, They had waited four hours for team ten's instructor to show up, apologise that Kakashi hadn't returned from a mission, and dismissed them. Four hours of playing with the wolf/dog, and deciding (on her part) Naruto wasn't as much of an idiot as she thought.

Kakashi glanced at where Naruto, who had disapeared pretty quick, had been. _Okay, I'd prefer to have gone with Sasuke, but this works. I'll have to assume Naruto's going to Ichariku's again. Sasuke probably went to train, and I'm following Sakura . . . Hopefully Nothing will too bad will happen. I wonder what skeletons Sakura has. _

**Okay, moving right along, I'm sorry for the slow updates, but this is only a side story, and I'm really more focused on Belief than the this right now. Thanks to all those that've reviewed, and I hope you'll stick with this story! For those that want to, go to my profile and see some of the other stories I have up, and what I've been working on, I also have some stories in my favorites that you might like if you enjoyed this story, or any of my other ones. Please Review! **


	4. Temporary peace

**Hey, not to thrilled with this chapter, but the next one will be way better I promise!**

* * *

"Hmmmm, I suppose it's alright, why didn't your teammates take him?" Mrs. Haruno looked at her daughter.

"Naruto's apartment complex doesn't allow pets, and Sasuke didn't say anything." Sakura felt nervous lying to her mom, but after a while her mother nodded.

"Alright, but you're taking care of her-"

_Him__, what is it with people and not getting the right gender on dogs? _Kakashi barked. (1)

"Mom, his name is Fang."

"I will not take care of it, it's you're job."

_Now I'm an it? Good grief, Sasuke's house would've been better. _

"Thank you mom!!" Sakura hugged her mother, happy. "I will!" Still smiling, she turned around. "Come on, Fang I'll show you my room!" Kakashi limped after her up the stairs.

_Slow down!_

"Don't let it on the furniture!" Mrs. Haruno called up the stairs.

"Hai!" Kakashi reluctantly followed Sakura, hoping there would be some place to lay down that was soft.

_Pink. Way to much pink. _Kakashi wished there wasn't so much pink in the room. Or red. _Okay forget Naruto's obession with that orange jumpsuit, This takes color schemes to the next dimension. So does that Sasuke shrine right there. _Sakura had a box in the cornor of her closet with Sasuke's picture, or rather make it plural, there were pictures on the box from when the three were in the Academy.

"Sakura! Ino's on the phone!"

"Okay!" Sakura turned to Kakashi, who quickly acted like he was sniffing her clothes.(2) "Stay here, don't get on my bed, I'll be right back."

_Uh-huh, sure thing. _Once she was out of the room, He looked at the pictures again. The one that caught his attention the most was one that had been taken in the Academy yard, Sasuke was sitting alone, yet in the right top cornor, Naruto was there, looking from behind a pole at Sasuke with curiosity. Kakashi doubted Sakura had noticed that fact, otherwise Naruto might not have been there. Another was of an aloof Sasuke surrounded by girls, Naruto this time leaning on a fence glaring at him, annoyed. _Wonder what changed right there. Maybe I should ask Naruto. Hmm. _Kakashi backed out of the closet, once again visually attacked by the colors pink and red. At this point, Kakashi felt dizzy, and his back leg was no longer holding his weight. He was grateful that the floor was a really soft carpet when he lay down. _I don't know which is worse, recovering in my normal body, or this one . . ._ He was asleep before he could think aout it anymore.

* * *

Sakura came back to her room after a long conversation with Ino, and was surprised to see Fang sound asleep, The dog was curled up infront of her bed. "Kawaii . . ." She found her camera and took a quick picture.

Kakashi woke up at the sound of the click. _Kami . . . now there are going to be pictures of this. I really do not want to remember this. _Yawning, he sat up, and tried wagging his tail. The thing didn't move. _Okay, let's try this again, Hi, Sakura, do you have some food?_ His tail wagged at that. _Okay, so happy thoughts make it wag, Kami, this is really ridiculous, I don't know who's plan it was, but who up there hates me this bad? I sound like a kid's book._

Sakura was surprised at how white his teeth were, and sharp. _One bit to my arm would leave puncture marks and scars. _She did smile at the tail wag though. _He's cute. I hope I can show him to Ino tomorrow. _Putting the camera on her bookshelf, out of Kakashi's reach, She hugged him. "I wonder where you came from, you're so well trained." She rubbed his ears again.

_Well, maybe I could enjoy the ear rubs alittle more, I'm going to be like this for awhile until I can figure out a way to communicate, if not with nins then with dogs that can talk to the Inuzuka's. Or If this wears off I could say I don't remember what happened in this form, save me some face._(3)Kakashi's mind debated the issue for awhile, till he realized Sakura was standing up. _Why'd she stop? _

"I wonder why Naruto was so quiet today? He's usually such a pest, asking me on dates, challenging Sasuke-kun, but he didn't do anything like that today." Sakura took a picture off her nightstand. Kakashi recgonized it as their team photo. "See, he normally looks like this, orange jumpsuit, that stupid grin on his face . . ." Kakashi felt a lightbulb go on over his head, he lightly nudged the glass with his nose, right over where he was in the picture. "Oh, that's Kakashi-sensei, he left on a mission two weeks ago, said he'd be back in a week, but it could take up to a month . . . I hope he's okay, but he could be taking his time coming back, he's late alot. Sometimes he's here and I don't really see him, 'cause he's busy keeping Naruto from killing Sasuke-kun." Sakura jerked slightly as 'Fang' put his head on her shoulder.

_Sorry, Sakura, I'll train you when I get back to normal, I promise. _Kakashi mentally kicked himself for ignoring one of his student's training.

"He's really strong, so I feel really safe with him, he's kinda like the dad I never had." (4)

_Oh, great, that's something else I forgot, Sakura's dad died in Kyuubi's attack. _Kakashi really should've paid more attention to the sandaime when he talked about the team he was giving Kakashi. _Okay, how do I stop her train of thought from going to depression? _Kakashi reluctantly did the one thing he could think of, he nuzzled her ear. The squeal made him wince, but it did the trick.

"You're so cute!!" He was hugged again. This time no bones crunched. "Mom still has me going to bed at eight, and that's an hour from now." (5)

Kakashi watched as Sakura curled in bed, amused that she didn't actually have a Sasuke plushie she slept with, (and relieved) but she did have a stuffed bear. Kakashi lay on the ground, waiting for her to fall asleep before he did as well, a habit he had developed with the group during Wave. Kakashi gave a slight sigh as he put his head down. _I wonder why I'm like this now .. . _His head snapped up as he realized he couldn't remember anything about the mission he had just been on, he remembered leaving, then a desperate run on four legs to get back. Details were gone, he didn't even remember the type of mission he had been on, or what it was about. _Mission, told the team I would be gone for a week or up to a month meaning after a month search parties would be sent, unless it had been borderline suicidal then I'll just be listed as MIA, and I'm now some wolf/dog hybrid._ Kakashi sighed again. _I'm good at puzzles, but right now, I can't solve this one, especially since my memory is gone, now how am I going to communicate? That's a bigger issue. _Kakashi fell asleep, realizing he'd have to try tommorrow with attempts to communicate.

* * *

**(1) I personally hate it when people mess up my pets's gender, and since Kakashi's a dog person like me, I thought I'd add that in. **

**(2) My dog's always do this if they get in my closet, I have no clue why.**

**(3) Methinks Kakashi is overthinking this issue . . . but he's right, he could do it.**

**(4) Yet another creative liberty of mine since Sakura's parent's are never mentioned. **

**(5) For the sake of the story, just ignore the tiny time skips I have, I'm trying to speed things up a little. As for the bed time, I had to go to bed at eight even when I was thirteen going on fourteen, I didn't actually sleep, but I was in bed by that time. **


	5. Day Out

**Well, this is a reminder that this story is a secondary story, I will not be updating it as quick as some would like, and I'm sorry, but this does not have priority.**

* * *

Kakashi woke up early, feeling much better from yesterday. Yawning, he stood, only to land on all four paws. _Forgot about this. I need to get to Naruto, I get the feeling he's an animal person. Would make sense if he's always alone. _He yawned again, glancing at Sakura, who was still in bed. _What time is it?_ The clock was facing Sakura's bed, nudging it he got it to turn to him. _Eight am, why's she still sleeping?_ Turning his head till his ear was even with the alarm clock he attempted to nudge her awake.

A loud screeching noise filled the air. Kakashi jerked, knocking the clock down. _Okay, Alarm clock must die._ Growling, Kakashi pounced on the clock, snapping at it. After a few minutes of wrestling with the clock, he finally hit the snooze button with his paw. Glancing at Sakura, he sweatdropped. She hadn't woken up. _Well, she set it for a reason, might as well get her up. _Gripping the top cover with his teeth, he pulled it down to the end of the bed.

"Mmmmm." She just curled up, gripping her sheets tighter.

_And you complain about me? I at least get up early._ Kakashi gripped the sheet and tugged. _Come on!_ He sighed. _So much for subtle. _Kakashi barked loudly. Sakura woke with a start. _Demon alarm clocks, and your sheets being taken off don't wake you, but a bark does? We have to work on that._

"Fang? Do you have to go?" Sakura was not awake.

_No, you have to get up. It's way past training time, and Naruto has probably passed out by now, __come on._He nudged her clock so she could see it.

" eight, thirty . . . Oh crap I over slept!" Sakura shot out of bed. "I'm going to be late meeting with Ino!"

_Yeah, huh?_Kakashi cocked his ears. _No training? _Kakashi glanced at the calendar. _Oh, it's Sunday. And a day off for most genin. _Kakashi lay down, before realizing what exactly it meant. _Oh no, It's a shopping trip, with two girls, Kami, help._ He was in trouble now.

* * *

_Geeze, how long does it take you to get ready? it's ten._ Kakashi glanced up at Sakura as they walked to the Yamamaka Flower shop. _and what time do you wake up for training? _They reached the flower shop, and Kakashi sneezed. All the pollen over loaded his sensitive nose. 

"Ino! You ready?"

"In a minute!" Kakashi prayed that it really was a minute, not the ten that several female jonins he had worked with did. (Kurenai being one, that had actually been a dare from Gai.)

"Ready?" Ino arrived. One prayer had been answered. "Kawaii!" Kakashi sweatdropped as Ino hugged him. _Well, at least I'm still a chick magnet . . . this will be a long day. _

_This would never happen if I was human, I wouldn't be here if I was human. _Kakashi followed Sakura and Ino reluctantly as they shopped, mantra repeating in his head. His leg was hurting again, but there was no way to plea for a rest.

"-flame-youth-!" Kakashi heard broken pieces of Gai's speech, and instinctively moved closer to Sakura.

"Want to stop for lunch? There's this new cafe, and it looks nice." Ino's suggestion made his ears perk up.

_Sakura, say yes. Please say yes . . ._

"Sure." _Thank you! _A few minutes later, Kakashi lay down next to Sakura's chair, opting to get a nap.

"Excuse me, but can I sit with you?" A brunette with her hair in buns stood nearby, glancing over her shoulder.

"Why?"

"I'm trying to hide from my sensei and teammate right now, and it's more likely they'll skip over me if I'm with someone else."

"Sure, I'm Ino."

"I'm Sakura."

"Tenten, and I owe you both." The girl collapsed into the chair.

"Whose your sensei?" Kakashi glanced at the girl, as Sakura spoke, she was a little older than them, and a definite taijutsu build.

"Maito Gai, He's a great teacher, but I'm exhausted right now, and need a break." Tenten gave a small smile. "Who are yours?"

"Mine's Sarutobi Asuma. He's the son of the Sandaime."

"Mine's Hatake Kakashi, the copy nin." Kakashi was half asleep. _Hey, she remembered the nickname._

"And according to my sensei, Sakura's is mine's rival."

_Yeah, and the sole person I __definitely__ don't want to know I'm a dog. Ever. _

"I guess this is a popular place for the Kunochi's to meet." Kakashi opened one eye to see Kurenai and Hyuuga Hinata just behind her. "Sorry, I couldn't help overhear your conversation, I'm Yuuhi Kurenai, I'm team eight's jounin instructor, this is Hinata, do you mind If we join you?"

"Ano, No, Kurenai-san." Kakashi closed his eyes, dozing off.

* * *

"-He got his head stuck in the bucket! I'm watching him trying to get it off, and Kakashi just trips him. Through it all he's still giving the longest flame of youth speech ever!" Kurenai was telling a story, making the girls laugh, when Kakashi woke up. "Gai never turns down a challenge, and some of the things he's gotten into because of that are a bit more, weird for lunch conversations." 

"Ow, my sides!" Ino was having trouble breathing. "I can't believe my sensei did that to him!"

"What Kurenai's forgetting to mention is how we had to explain to the Hokage why Gai had to go to the hospital, especially why he was beaten up and had a bucket on his head. None of us could keep a straight face." Some time during his nap, Anko had arrived. "We were all thinking 'he's going to to be so mad', but then he started laughing. He'd been watching the entire thing."

_What I miss?_ Kakashi gently nudged Sakura's leg, she absently petted his head. _Why's Anko here?_

"I thought Gai-sensei was energetic, unfortunately, he's passing that mentality onto my teammate. Lee's becoming Gai-sensei's clone, I'm stuck between two extremes, one's Neji, who I'm sure must be the Hyuuga equivalent of Sasuke, and Gai-sensei and Lee." Tenten sighed. "I swear, My team must be crazy compared to anyone else's."

"No, Naruto's always hyper, Sasuke is always in his own world, and Kakashi-sensei is always there when you least expect him." Sakura smiled. "Which is either an hour to two hours late. Naruto is actually the first one there everyday."

"What does he do when he's waiting for you?" Kurenai looked at her.

"I have no idea, by the time I get there, he and Sasuke are already arguing about something. I found out he was always there first about a week ago." Sakura really hated the fact she knew next to nothing about her teammates, she felt embarrassed.

"I'm surprised you three don't actually talk, I'd be bored out of my mind if I didn't have something to do while waiting . . . Sakura-chan?" Tenten looked at her. "Something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, no, I was just thinking about what you said." Sakura glanced at the clock on the side of the patio. "It's five?!"

"Oh, crap, I'm late. Way late." Anko got up. "I'm surprised no one came to get me."

"Let's do this again sometime." Tenten smiled. "I better go find my team . . . though I won't be able to keep a straight face." The image of her sensei with his head stuck in a bucket made her giggle.

"I agree, this was fun." The group split up. Kakashi got to his fe- paws. He followed Sakura back to her home. Relieved to be on soft carpet. He reluctantly ate the dog food Sakura's mom had gotten, and decided that he was never giving that brand to his dogs . . . ever.

That night, Sakura was silent as she lay in bed, staring at her ceiling. Kakashi watched her, guessing she was thinking about her team. For a long time after she fell asleep, Kakashi stared out her window, thinking. Tomorrow, they'd get back together as a team, and maybe things would start looking up . . . Like he'd remember why he was trapped as a dog, and what sort of mission he'd been on. Sakura started twitching in her sleep, and it sounded like she was crying. Kakashi glanced at the door, before hopping onto her bed and curled up next to her, head on one of the pillows, she stopped crying and Kakashi realized she had her arm around him. _Okay, If anyone finds out, I am going to plead that I had no conscious thought process and was just reacting to their moods. _With that, Kakashi fell asleep.

* * *

**Well, that's it for today!**


	6. Splinters

**Hey, Here's the next chapter, might be the last for awhile. **

* * *

Kakashi woke up around five-thirty, Sakura was still asleep, though sometime during the night she'd put her face into his fur, and was holding him tighter. Kakashi sweatdropped, and kept still, trying to figure out how to move with out waking her up too much, he wanted to do something first. _We//, Judging from yesterday morning, She won't mind someone nudging her a little. _Kakashi rolled to his stomach, and more sweatdrops appeared as Sakura clung tighter to him, making a slight noise that sounded like 'stay'. _Okay . . . I'd have woken up by now._ Kakashi slipped off the bed, almost landing on his hurt side. the landing jarred his leg though, and he held back a yip of pain. _Ow. At least when I'm human I can take painkillers. _

Kakashi pushed open her closet door, looking through the various red dresses. _Okay I saw it when she pulled her clothes out yesterday morning, where was it . . . I can't believe I'm actually doing this!_ Kakashi found a black pair of capris and a red T-shirt. Getting onto his hind legs to grip the hangers was difficult, but he managed it, barely. He put them on the bed, grabbing her Kunai and it's holster he put it on top along with her head band. _I won't be able to explain this when I'm human will I? But at least I can try to influence the way she dresses . . . I don't think the dress is a good thing to wear . . . I'm acting like her mother, oh well. _Kakashi sighed. _Today will be interesting. Wait a second, Naruto, I've got to get her moving so she can meet up with him early! _Kakashi gripped the top blanket with his teeth and pulled it off. Like yesterday, she just gripped the remainder, and Kakashi just nuzzled her ear.

"Nn. Stop it." She hit his nose, He backed off, sat down, and barked. "Nn? Fang? What?" She looked at the clock. "It's Five-fourty, in the morning! Leave me alone." He shoved the team photo in her face, holding it so only Naruto showed completely. "Naruto gets up at this time?"

_Yes, come on get up! _Kakashi gave a weak growl (it was actually a whine but he wouldn't admit it.) Sakura stared at him a moment before getting up. Kakashi put the picture down, and sat by the clothes he had gotten out. Sakura unconciously picked them up, and went to take a shower. It wasn't till she was out, that she notcied what the dog had picked out.

"Huh?" She couldn't remember ever having the outfit. _Did the dog pick out my clothes? _She put them on, only because she didn't want to walk into her room with just a towel. The dog was obviously more intellegient than a stray. Maybe it was a dog like the ones Kakashi-sensei had, or it was one of Kakashi-sensei's. She'd talk to Naruto about him. Dressed, she got Fang and grabbed breakfast, leaving a note for her mother. Then she followed Fang to the training field.

* * *

"Kage Bushin!" Sakura arrived in time to see the start of Naruto's training, Kneeling next to Kakashi, she watched him. Up until the real Naruto was flung by a clone and landed on them. 

"Kya!" Sakura squeaked in surprise, Naruto shot up off her. "Naruto?"

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto was surprised. "What ar-"

_And me, don't forget!_ Kakashi barked.

"Hi Fang, but what are you two doing here?" He looked at them, ignoring the battle royale behind him.

" . . . I wanted to know what you did, before we got here . . . I was talking to Ino and some other girls. They all knew their teammates inside and out, but I . . . " Sakura decided that Naruto being serious was unsettling. "I'm sorry for spying on you."

"It's okay." Naruto gave a small smile. "But you could've told me you were here."

" . . . Naruto, did, did Fang tear up your jumpsuit so you wouldn't wear it?"

"No, he just growled when I tried to get it from him, wait, huh?" He looked at her weird. "How'd you know?"

"Because he picked out my outfit today. I don't think he's a normal stray." Naruto realized she wasn't wearing her normal outfit.

" . . . Yeah, I kinda figured that out, his eyes are more intelligent than most dogs." He glanced away, checking on his clones.

_Are they figuring it out? _Kakashi looked hopefully at his two students. _Maybe Naruto's smarter than I thought, well, I know he is, but . . . _

"Well, I was thinking that he's like The Inuzuka's dogs, or like Kakashi-sensei's."

_Close, come on, your almost there . . . _

"Kakashi-sensei's?" Kakashi looked at Naruto, sweatdropping.

"Yeah, on the bridge in Wave, He summoned a pack of dogs to attack Zabuza- Oh, you and Sasuke were in that Ice mirror thing, you didn't see it."

"I'd have been pestering you and Kakashi-sensei if I had seen it." Naruto smiled.

_Hey, back to the dog version of me! _

"When's Kakashi-sensei getting back anyway?"

"About two weeks from now, Whoa!" The smoke made her cough as all the clones dispelled. "What's that for?"

"Teme's here."

"Why don't you like him? He went through a lot." Sakura wasn't prepared for what followed.

"So did I, but avenger boy has half of Kohona behind him, I have barely have any one! Including this stupid team!" He snapped at her, not meaning to lose his self control, her green eyes widened as she looked at him. "He's no different from Inari, except Inari cried, but both have that damn 'I have it rough, my life is such a tragedy' vibe that I hate." The two weren't going to figure it out now, Kakashi was annoyed.

_Kuso!! Sasuke, you have the worst timing of all four of us, they were going to figure it out!_ Kakashi barked at Sasuke as he arrived, frustrated.

Sasuke did a double take as he arrived. Naruto still wasn't wearing the orange jumpsuit, and now Sakura was wearing capris and a red shirt. To top it off, Sakura looked like she was trying to apologise to the dobe, and Naruto had a slight scowl on his face.

" . . . " Sasuke was confused, for the first time since the massacre, he was confused as to why people acted a certain way, and the fact Sakura was focused on Naruto instead of him really confused him. "Who are you two, and what the hell happened to the dobe and annoying fangirl?" He did not mean for it to come out that way, but it did.

"Go to hell." Naruto got up and left. 'Fang' chased after him.

" . . . I didn't mean it like that . . ." Sakura whispered. Sasuke looked at her.

"Oy, Sakura, explain." She blinked at him like she just realised he was there. "What's going on with the dobe?"

"I-I don't know, I just asked why he hated you . . . and he went off on me . . ." She snapped out of it. "I've got to go find him." She turned to chase after Naruto, before hesitating. "Oy, Sasuke-kun, what are the odds that If I get Naruto, you'll join us for lunch?"

"Hn, -"

"I thought you'd say no . . . you always do." Sakura raced off, leaving a very confused Sasuke, and this time, his confusion evident on his face.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? I brought everything to a head for the genin a little quicker than I thought I would, This was going to happen in a few more chapters, but it worked better this way, I think, To a friend of mine that calls me everytime after reading my chapters because he is too lazy to join, and to those who are wondering: Yes, Kakashi's eventually going to spend some one on one time with Sasuke, but it'll be a while. College Applications have to be turned into the counselor's office during october, (bleugh, paperwork.), and my computer will be working on essays.**

**Read and review!!**


	7. Repair and Forget

**Sorry for those who were confused with the last chapter, but I'm trying to accelerate the story, and the slight break down of Team 7 was needed. I apologize for making you wait as well.

* * *

**

**Repair and Forget**

Kakashi found Naruto first, next to the lake. His new body was sore, and he was going to be sore later, he knew it.

The blonde was annoyed with himsefl for flaring up at the two of them. The odds of Sakura forgetting what happened was next to zero. And who knew what the Teme was thinking.

Kakashi nudged his shoulder, If he was human he'd have ruffled the kids hair . . . He pushed those thoughts away, because he really didn't need to be depressed right then.

"I lost my temper . . . they'll probably hate me . . ." Kakashi just leaned on the twelve year old, getting Naruto to start petting him.

_I was right, I preferred the idiot over him being serious . . . He knows that too . . . No one would take him seriously if he was serious, because that's not how we think of him. We think he's unable to do much but . . . _Kakashi lay down, and looked at the water. _He came up with a way to get me out of the water prison, not Sasuke, or Sakura, the two smart ones, but 'dead last'. He's good at henge and Kage bushin . . . Pulling pranks . . . I wonder how good his stealth is, when he wants to be hidden . . . he'd be pretty good at sneaking behind enemy lines and getting information, or killing someone. _Kakashi blinked as he recognized a scent blowing at him, Sakura. _We'd have to work on his awareness of others though. _

"Naruto . . . I'm sorry if I made you mad . . ." Naruto jerked in surprise, he hadn't heard her come up. "Gomen, did I scare you?"

"Kinda . . . Whatcha doing here?" Naruto looked at her. "You normally are so busy fawning over the teme I can leave for hours and you two won't notice."

" . . . I-I . . . I guess I want to be more like a team . . . even Ino's geting along with her's . . . and I barely know anything about you two . . . " Sakura really felt awkward. "WHy do you act like an idiot if there's something you don't like, you could've said something."

"And get hit for putting myself on Sasuke's level?" He looked at her. "Like you usually do?" He glanced away.

" . . . Gomen . . . want to start over?" Sakura had an idea. "Forget what just happened, and start as friends?"

" . . . Heh, I'd like that!" Naruto gave a grin. Kakashi gave an eye smile, that unfortunately went unnoticed by the two gennin. "Uzumaki Naruto!" He got up and offered his hand to help her up. It was in one motion too, and he almost fell over.

"Haruno Sakura." She laughed as she took his hand. "Want to get somehing to eat? No Ramen though, I'm pretty sure it's stunting your growth."

"No way, Ramen's good!"

_Well, this is a good move, now we just have to get Sasuke to come out of that ivory tower and then get me back to human . . . somehow. _Kakashi ignored the two arguing over the healthiness of ramen. _I'll have to go last though . . . Sasuke's going to be difficult to bring around. _

At the Ramen stand, Naruto and Sakura were eating fairly quietly, and Kakashi was eating a bowl of beef ramen. It was still so weird, standing up, and eating directl out of a bowl, no hands to hold it when, for some reason that Kakashi was sure meant the bowl was possessed, the bowl would move around. _Kuso . . . there goes some more dignity, when I get back to human, I'm going to be so grateful . . . I'll be able to read my book . . . What happened to it anyway? And which part was I at? -!_ Kakashi froze, he couldn't remember what the book was called, or why he liked it . . . _What the hell? I knew this yesterday . . . I'm offically getting worried now. Forgetting the mission and what happened is fine, but when I start forgetting details of my life . . . They're talking. _

"-Why don't you like Sasuke?" Sakura fiddled with her chopsticks.

" . . . Because, He gets everything I have to work for without batting an eye. I failed the exams three times, He passes it in one go . . . he doesn't even thank the people that praise him, just looks down his nose at them like they're stating the obvious . . . I hate that. I'd do anything to get the looks he's given, to have people say good job when I've finished something . . . Why do you think I didn't make for shore right away in Wave, after we got Kakashi-sensei out of the water prison? I was happy he'd praised me, for thinking it up . . . I didn't mean to get mad at you, earlier, but . . . it annoys the hell out of me when people compare me to Sasuke and tell me I should look up to him. Yeah he's strong, but he doesn't know how to survive in the world like I do. I learned how to pick pockets when I was four, because I needed money for food, I learned how to pick locks when I was five because I'd loose my apartment key, and hated waiting around for someone to get off their high horse and help me. I learned a lot of things kids shouldn't know, and I learned it on my own. I didn't have parents, or people that would rock me to sleep at night . . . I learned that crying and complaing gets you no where, and sitting around waiting for something to happen insures it won't. I'm not an idiot, I just choose not to acknowledge that my life sucks . . . and I keep moving, focusing on now and the future . . . I've officially weirded you out now, huh?" Naruto gave an embarrased smile.

" . . . Kinda, but, I really think you're an idiot now . . .You should have said something, we'd have helped- . . . oh." Sakura ducked her head. "I guess, I'm part of the problem too . . . I only focus on Sasuke . . . Gomen."

"It's okay, Sakura-chan." Naruto finished his fifth bowl. "Do you want to know why I was obessed with you?" Kakashi perked up his ears.

"Um . . . Hai." **Was?! What? Am I not good enough for him?!**

"Do you remember . . . you were about five, so was I, but you were chased by that gang of girls, and you got lost?"

" . . . " _I guess . . . _

_

* * *

Five year old chibi sakura finally outran the girls with the pens and markers, trying to doodle on her forehead, gasping for breath, she sat down on a bench, before realizing she was in the bad part of town, the place her mother told her not to go. Panicking, she tried to find her way out, but instead got even more lost. Tired, she tripped, skinning her knees. She started to cry. _

_"What you doing?" A boy with bright blonde hair put his face close to hers. Startled, she fell back. "Why you crying?"_

_"I-I'm Lost! I can't find my home!!" She kept crying, the boy tilted his head to the side. _

_"Where do you live?" She sobbed out her address. "Don't know where that is, but I know where the street starts, C'mon." She couldn't stand up. "C'mon, it's getting dark." _

_"Muh-my knees hurt!" She kept crying, even when he pulled her to her feet, and then on his back . . . they were the same height. He started walking. An hour later, they were on her street, and she stopped sobbing. He put her down, and turned to leave. "W-wait! Where are you going?" _

_"My place. I have to be in before dark." _

_" . . . Thank you!" She hugged him, making him stiffen. "Buh-but, why did you help me? Don't you think I'm ugly?" Sakura blinked a bit. Pulling back. _

_" . . . " He casually put his face near hers. "Now that you've stopped crying, I don't. You're really pretty, Pink-chan." She turned red. _

_"Muh-my name's Sakura Ha-" _

_"Get away from her!" A man threw a rock, and the boy disapeared. Sakura had long since forgotten what he looked like.

* * *

_

"You were the boy that got me home . . . weren't you?" Naruto nodded, Kakashi gave a soft growl. He was out of the loop on this one. "Thank you, for helping me . . . I didn't realize . . . "

"You really didn't, I tried to talk to you the first day you were at the academy, but you didn't even glance at me, you and the blonde were focused on Sasuke." They spent several hours talking, filling each other in on the major events of their lives. Eventually the two split up for the day, Kakashi and Sakura both digesting the information they'd gotten from Naruto. Kakashi sighed, and glanced at his ha- paws. _I feel so useless right now . . . _

Later, when Sakura was asleep, and he was back on the floor, he worked through getting his team to unite. _Then when I'm . . . _He stopped, A sudden fear washing over him, and he got up to look as his reflection in the full length mirror Sakura had, The half wolf that was him and yet, not him, stared back. _What if I don't become human again? What if this is how I'll be until I die? _He put a paw on the glass, watching the reflection do the same. _But, that can't happen, there's got to be a way . . . I have to be human again!_ He glanced at Sakura's reflection, she was curled up and sleeping peacefully in her bed. _I want to be able to talk again! Hug Sakura when she's frightened of being weak . . . Get Naruto a better place . . . help Sasuke . . . _Kakashi could hear himself whine. Had he been human, he probably would've cried. There was so much he could've done before, and now he was trapped as a dog, unable to do anything to help them. Sakura's room had gotten hotter, so he curled up on a cold and small window seat she had, close to her nightstand, and fell asleep.

* * *

_Terror, he was scared, Cold, Metal all around, bright lights, it's an operating room of some kind . . . Kakashi found himself pinned face down on the cold metal table, human, he could see his hands by his head. He struggled to move, push up, but there was something holding him down . . . men stood around him, something was done to his back and-

* * *

_

RRRIIIIINNNNGGGGGG!!!!! The demon alarm clock from hell woke him up, and this one didn't have a snooze button, but two annoying bells and a hammer. He glared at it, Sakura just rolled over and Kakashi decided to teach it a lesson. Mintues later, after a series of banging, clanking and screams of mercy from the alarm clock (In Kakashi's mind) Sakura rolled over to see Fang sitting proudly over the now smashed alarm clock's remains.

_Round two goes to me! I win. _Kakashi felt his tail wag.

" . . . Wish I could do that . . . " Sakura got up and got dressed, Kakashi lying down and putting his paws over his eyes.

_Next time give me a warning! I could get in trouble for peeping! Though it's really not, since I'm right in her room . . . NO! Don't think that!_ Sakura explained the smashing of the alarm clock to her mother, who commented that it was probably too loud of an noise for the dog, and he couldn't take it. _Duh, my hearing's about five times better, of course I hate it. No offense to Sakura, but her mom is . . . such an idiot . . ._ Kakashi reluctantly ate the cold canned food Sakura's mother gave him. _Yuck . . . Woman, where on earth did you get this?_ A few minutes later, they were on their way to meet up with Naruto.

**

* * *

Okay, sorry for the late update, life is crazy. This will be the last update on this story until Christmas, (Like all of my other stories) as school slowly consumes my life . . . or lack of one . . . either way. Kakashi's animosity to Sakura's mom is the same I have with a certain aquaintence of mine who hates dogs, (I love them, so cute . . . when they don't eat your homework) so I'm sorry if Kakashi seems OOC, I'll write him better one day! The reason for Kakashi's growing amnesia will be explained, and so will his little dream, soon. I've got another chapter . . . does anyone mind a slight time skip? (Doesn't matter if you do, I have to do one to get the story moving.) See you soon!**


	8. Memories

**Memories**

Over the course of a week, Sakura and Kakashi settled into a pattern of waking up early and training with Naruto, followed by eating ramen. Sakura learned a lot about Naruto in that time, to the point she could tell if he was lying or not. Sasuke had completely been erased as her love interest, and was just a teammate to her.

Sasuke watched the two spar again, while Fang curled up next to his side. Kakashi, since he realized he was forgetting details of his life, was struggling to bring back the memory of his own mother at this point. He couldn't remember her face, and His father's face was also fading, If he didn't see Sakura's picture of team 7 every day, he was sure he'd forget what he himself had looked like. Today, he'd forgotten his dad's nickname, though he knew it had Fang in it . . . he hoped.

" . . . Fang . . . . " His head shot up as he looked at Naruto and Sakura talking to Sasuke, for a brief instant, he hadn't understood anything they'd said, other than the name Naruto had given him. It hadn't meant anything to him.

_Kami . . . help me. I'm scared . . . _He didn't want to forget how to talk! _But, maybe that was my problem before, I was trying to talk normal when obviously I can't . . . Still doesn't change the fact if I forget anymore, I'm in even more trouble than before. _

"You want me to take the dog because your mother doesn't like him?" Sasuke glanced at Sakura.

"She found him sleeping next to me on my bed . . . She had some reason involving fleas that meant he had to go." Kakashi was hanging on every word. "And apparently he broke into a cabinet and ate some of the beef jerky in there, and somehow got the dog food she had for him in her bed . . ."

_It tasted better than the junk she was feeding me._ Kakashi defended himself. _And I swear, i had no idea that those were her best sheets!_

"Hn . . . fine." Sasuke had come to the conclusion a few days ago that somehow the dog was the reason behind their changes.

"Thank you!" Sakura hugged him, "Now, Naruto, about your lack of clothes . . . "

"Kami, no, Sakura. My wardrobe is fine."

"Yeah, you told me you had what? ten shirts total?" Sakura crossed her arms. "Uzumaki Naruto, you need more clothes and better ones, I'm going shopping, and you're coming with me."

"Sounds like an excellent idea, Haruno-chan." All three gennin whirled, Sasuke getting to his feet. The Sandaime Hokage stood there, a small smile on his face. "You should listen to her, Naruto."

"Stop ganging up on me . . ." Naruto muttered, before looking up at the Hokage. "What's up Jii-san? Ow!" Sakura hit him.

"You don't call Hokage-sama, Jii-san!"

"It's all right, Haruno-chan, He's called me that since he was a baby." Sarutobi smiled, then noticed the dog/wolf lying at the base of a tree. The dog noticed, and stood up. "Who's this?"

"White Fang, I found him in the slums, we've been taking care of him . . . er . . ." Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Ah, that explains what Haruno-san was complaining about . . ." He noted the guilty looks of Naruto and Sakura. "Don't worry, I didn't tell her it wasn't a mission, but Naruto, you really shouldn't lie to keep your tracks covered with others."

" . . . Heh . . ." Naruto gave a pathetic smile.

"Actually, I have to tell you something, you know your sensei was on a mission-" they nodded. "Well, as it stands now, he's either a prisoner or KIA."

"Nani!?" Sakura voiced what the other two were thinking. Sasuke looked blank at that, while Naruto's eyes got big. "What sort of mission was this?!"

"S rank. We're sending a team out tomorrow, we'll know by the end of the week what's happened, as soon as we do, I'll let you know."

_S-rank . . . if that dream I had was a memory, then I was captured . . . somehow turned into a dog, then got here . . . what happened?_ Kakashi absently stared out the ground, had he stopped to think about it, he'd have realized he no longer remembered his parents, they were gone completely.

"What . . . What was the mission about?"

"Nins have been disappearing in a town, Kakashi was sent to find out what was happening." He then gave a small smile. "Until we know what happened . . . I'll train you, I rarely get to the office by noon anyway, so I might as well do something productive." _I'd prefer this over paper work any day of the week._

"What?" Sasuke was shocked out of his normal emo personality.

"Really?" Sakura's eyes got huge.

"All right!!" Naruto turned a back hand spring. Sarutobi chuckled.

_What happened to me? _Kakashi felt the whine in his throat. _Maybe I'm dead, and just possessed a dog's body . . ._ They were all right there, he could touch them, but he couldn't tell them who he was, and with his memories fading, he felt even more alone than before. And it wasn't something he was used to feeling. The sandaime worked on their Taijutsu, then had them run laps while he watched. Kakashi sat next to the Hokage after running with them for a bit, his legs hurt.

" . . . Kakashi . . . " Kakashi jerked his head up, and glanced at the Sandaime, wondering if he was forgetting the words again. Instead he found the Sandaime looking down at him. "I thought it was you."

_Hokage-sama! You know who I am? _Kakashi felt weak with relief, his tail was wagging again.

"Do you remember what happened?" Kakashi moved his head side to side, saying no. "I thought not . . . oh well, Just hang tight, we'll figure it out soon enough." Sarutobi watched as Kakashi's eyes looked at him pleading and hopeful. He would worry about the after affects of what being a dog for awhile would do to him, for now, it was good that he was in Kohona. "In the meantime, try not to draw to much attention to yourself . . . and I thought you were more responsible than to pull a prank on Haruno-chan's mother!" Kakashi gave a low growl. "Even if she is annoying, you still shouldn't have done that . . ." That had actually been a major clue in realizing Kakashi was a dog, his low tolerance for people who didn't like dogs. "She wanted to get you neutered, I was able to stop her from that." Kakashi curled up slightly. Though the gratitude in his eyes was showing. "I thought you'd react like that . . ."

_Thank Kami the Hokage is animal tolerant . . . geeze, that would be mortifying . . . I don't want to find out if injuries done to this body will show on my human body . . . _

Kakashi followed Sasuke home, ears still ringing from Sakura's happy squeal when Sarutobi had told her he would finance the shopping trip, and (much to his secretaries' displeasure) accompany them as well. Sasuke was in a dark mood because of the attention Naruto was getting.

_Why do I get the feeling he's not going to feed me?_ Sasuke had slammed the door to his room, leaving Kakashi in the hall alone. Bored, he explored the place, occasionally finding bloodstains in the wood, where one of Itachi's victims had lain. There were smashed pictures of Itachi and any family picture that had Itachi as well had a hole where his face would be. _Talk about hatred . . . he didn't miss a photo. Hey, here's one of Obito._ Kakashi stared at his friend's face, he was holding a tiny Itachi, though he highly doubted Sasuke knew that, it was still intact. Kakashi sighed as he walked back. The hard wood floor was cool as he lay down outside Sasuke's door. Very quickly he fell asleep.

_The room he was in was an inn's, he was headed to the small bed. "Copy nin Kakashi . . . you'll make a prize . . ." Whirling around, he was able to kill one of his attackers, before another got his arm around his neck, "Nice try . . ." Kakashi broke the guy's arm, before one of the other attackers made a gas bomb go off. Kakashi choked on the smoke, the doors and windows seemed to __disappear__, before whoever it was grabbed him. This time, he didn't break free, instead he let them tie him up. __What the hell? I've got to get away!__ A fist aimed for his face-_

Kakashi woke up, a whine in his throat. _Dogs don't dream, per se, they just relive their memories. _He couldn't remember who said it, but he knew one thing. The dream was definitely a memory of what happened, he just had to wait, and he'd remember everything. If he didn't forget who he was before.

**

* * *

Well, here's chapter eight. Sorry it took so long, I had the Sandaime figure it out first, and poor Kakashi got kicked out by Sakura's mom . . . Now he's with the emo, except he wears bright white shorts, Sasuke. Has anyone ever noticed that no one complains about that? They hate Naruto in Orange, but they don't mention the bright- almost fluorescent- white shorts Sasuke wears . . . wonder what would happen if they got wet? Would they turn transparent? (Okay, incase you couldn't tell, I'm on a sugar high, so I'm a bit perverted. I don't know how it works like that, but oh well.) I just realized that while I have an ending in mind, I have no clue how to get there, so it might take awhile for my next update . . . I apologize. That said, please check out a story I'll be posting soon called Naruto Hood . . . read my profile for more information. **


	9. Lunch Break

**Hey, sorry it took so long to update, but . . . my mind is currently over run by plot bunnies, which I'm in the process of taming. I now have two ultra new stories outlined, but I'm not going to post until I get at least one of my current stories finished. (Yeah, right. With my luck, I'll wind up writing the darn things and turning my back on my stories again. Me and my overproductive imagination . . .)**

**Any way, thank you for being patient, and I hope this chapter suits your needs. **

**Legal junk: Don't own Naruto (Duh.)**

**Lunch Break**

_Ow . . ._ Kakashi emitted a soft whine, as Sasuke tripped over him. _Why is he glaring at me?_ Kakashi lifted up his head, looking at the Uchiha passively, who was siting on the ground glaring at him. _Oh well, consider it payback for not feeding me._ Kakashi stiffly got up, and almost yelped. His back leg was shaky. _He's still staring at me. _Kakashi boredly stared back at Sasuke, tail swishing.

"You're just some mutt, how the hell could you change them like that?" Kakashi felt his ears prick up.

_Oh boy, I sudden'y get the impression that I'm not in a good place to be. _Kakashi gave a soft sigh and stretched, before gently gripping Sasuke's sleeve and pulling. He managed to pull Sasuke up. then stared at him. _All right, Uchiha, where's the food?_

"Hn." Sasuke walked away, and Kakashi followed him. Sasuke glanced at the wolfdog, which just idly glanced around the halls. Fang stared up at him as he made breakfast.

To say Kakashi was hungry was an understatement, he hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday, and was seriously annoyed that Sasuke was all but ignoring him. _Oy! You're not the only person here, you have to feed me! _Sasuke actually jerked when he gave a loud bark. _I ate better with Naruto._ Kakashi gave a low growl, and Sasuke gave him some food, as an after thought. _Jeeze, the main thing I've got to teach him is to take care of others, as a first priority._ Kakashi ate the food pretty quick, and then picked up the plate in his mouth and put it on the counter. _Maybe I shouldn't have ticked off Sakura's mother . . . I seriously doubt anything is going to change him. _Kakashi followed Sasuke as the the Uchiha walked around the estate, and then froze. _Well . . . that explains plenty._

Sasuke was feeding cats. Each one had a collar and tag with the Uchiha symbol on it.

_Go figure, he likes cats. _Kakashi sat down, trying to count them. A cat noticed him and hissed. _Oh, shut up._ Kakashi glanced around the one time Dojo. A curious kitten clumisly made his way to Kakashi. Tripping and hitting his head against Kakashi's leg. _Hello, little one._ He bent down to the kitten's level. Nuzzling it. That's when he was aware that his sense of smell had changed to be much stronger. He could tell which female the kitten belonged to, soley by smell. _Interesting._

"Kya!" Sasuke arrived in time to see Naruto trip up Sakura. "Hey, that's not fair!"

"Sakura, I highly doubt in a fight to the death, or to survive for that matter, fair is going to be a word used." Naruto helped her up. "I already know that."

"How?"

" . . . " Naruto looked like he didn't know what to say. "I don't live in a very safe neighborhood. I learned the hard way how to fight."

"Oh . . . I forgot . . ." Kakashi chose that moment to bark and run/hop to them. "Fang!" Sakura hugged him. "Oh, hey Sasuke."

Sasuke paused. It was official, the world was ending. Sakura was more interested in a dog than him. And Naruto was looking more serious in black pants (with orange stripes down the sides of the legs) and a blacke jacet, with orange on the collar and as stripes down the arms)

"We couldn't get him to quite give up the orange." Sakura explained noting his look. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing. We're a team, and we have to look after each other until sensei gets back. Now, what is it?" She had her arms crossed and her eyes were serious.

"You . . . both changed."

"Is that what's bothering you, Teme? We changed a bit?" Naruto looked up from rubbing Fang's ears. "I thought you hated me being an idiot and Sakura a fangirl, you even told us you wanted us to leave you alone."

"You kept telling me to go train with Naruto, and by the way, he's better at hand to hand combat-"

"-Not to mention the fact that after Sensei left, you said you wouldn't care if we died. Mr. I don't need anyone." Naruto stood. "So you obviously were lying, if you can't handle this change."

" . . ." Sasuke looked like they'd hit him with a two by four.

"We want to impress sensei when he gets back, and you're the one holding us back." Sakura felt slightly guilty about saying that to him, but she'd spent time with Naruto . . . and she had seen his apartment. Sasuke still had his family's estates, Naruto had next to nothing. _And at least Naruto tries to make his situation better!_ An Idea formed.

"I . . ."

"Th Hokage isn't coming till about noon or so, Naruto, do you mind if we eat at your place?"

"Sakura, I-" Naruto stared at his friend in shock. "I don't have anything other than Ramen . . ."

"That's fine. We'll get some food on the way." Sakura started walking. "Comeon you two. Fang, heel."

Kakashi tilted his head as he trotted up to Sakrua's side, glancing back, he saw both boys look at each other. _Sakura, what are you planning? How is being at Naruto's place going to help anything? _The boys followed her, obviously confused.

"Naruto, I thought you said you'd get this fixed!" Sakura glared at the ceiling fixture. Wires were exposed and the fan was obviously not going to work.

"I'm on a list." Naruto Sighed. He didn't dare mention he'd been on the list for a year and a half. The Kyuubi brat always had a lower priority. "And not many want to come here, Sakura."

Sasuke stared at the messy, rundown apartment. His day had gotten very informative. "You . . . live here?"

"It's cheap enough that I still have money for fo- things." Naruto hoped to kami that they hadn't caught that slip.

_You need to work on lying._ Kakashi glanced at the window that Naruto had pulled him through. _Or maybe not . . . _Naruto was either the worst liar or the best liar there was, and Kakashi was confused as to which.

"Naruto, You need to, at the least, eat more vegatables." Sakura frowned at the various types of Ramen she found in his cupboards.

" . . . Ramen's cheap and easy to make, Sakura." _Might as well tell her some of it. _"I can afford it."

_Bingo. I knew he was holding back something yesterday. _Sakura just smiled sweetly at him. _Especially with how he tried to get me to go home first before he took the stuff home._ "Well, now you're going to have to eat something healthy for once."

"You and Iruka are health food nuts." Naruto reluctantly helped her with making . . . whatever it was, he hadn't paid attention to what she had bought.

" . . ." Sasuke stared at the two working on lunch, then at the rest of the apartment. Paint was peeling in some places, the doors squeaked on their hinges, and there were scrolls and other equipment all around. But the place had a warm feeling to it, through a partially open door he could see Naruto's bedroom, which had some clothes on the floor, and pictures on the nightstand. The Third was standing next to Naruto as the then five yearold made a face at the camera. Iruka and Naruto sat on stools at that ramen place he liked, with the owner and his daughter smiling with them at the camera . . . then there was the picture of team seven. _Where are the pictures of his parents? I still have mine . . . _" . . . What happened to your parents Dobe?"

"Yowch!" the question caused Naruto to burn himself. Kakashi absently went to Naruto's side. "What sort of question was that?"

" . . . Well?" They all knew Naruto had heard him right the first time. Sakura glanced at Naruto, she'd stopped cutting vegatables.

"Dunno, I . . . guess Kyuubi killed them, since I was born around the time of it's attack." Naruto shrugged. "Don't really care, either. I obviously wasn't that important to them, since they abandoned me."

_That's Kinda harsh Naruto. _Kakashi knew what the rest of the sentence would have held, had he been able to say it. -_Since they abandoned me and I was used to seal away the Kyuubi.-_

" . . . Well, you're important to me." Sakura smiled at him. "Now hurry up so we can eat!"

" . . . I don't like sweet food." Sasuke, reluctantly, also lent a hand.

"Well then, that explains why you always threw out the valentines choclate all the fangirls gave you." Naruto stared at the stuff on his plate warily. "Sakura, what is this?"

"Chicken and vegtables- and yes, you're eating it!"

"Okay, okay . . . _Kaa-san._"

"Don't you dare call me that! This is common sense!"

"Common sense to who?!"

"Everyone!"

"I'm not everyone!"

"You want to make it to Hokage, you have to eat better!"

"Says who?"

"Me, so shut up and eat!"

"How do I know it's not poison?"

Sasuke stared at the two as they argued, and still managed to set the table and sit down. Then around the apartment again. It may have been messy, but . . . _it's Naruto's home . . . and he's made it feel like that. _Sasuke blinked as the light in the apartment seemed to get a bit brighter, and he saw plants on the windows, somehow, the place didn't look so lonely anymore. When he glanced back at Naruto and Sakura, he could see a brother and a sister, making fun of each other, Fang eating from his own plate right nearby. It was a nice picture. _And they want to make me a part of it. _He let one cornor of his mouth twitch before he started eating. Moments later, a barrier crashed down, he was teasing Sakura and Naruto, and they were teasing him back. There was only one other occupant in the room that wasn't happy.

_I want my body back . . . I should be there!_ Kakashi didn't howl, but he watched as some of the barriers between his students fall. There was still an empty chair at the table, which he knew was meant for him. _Kami, please, I want to go back!_ Unnonticed by the trio, a tear slipped down his furry cheek. _Dog's can't cry, humans do . . . Maybe that's it! _Leaving the three to bond, he quickly went to Naruto's bathroom. Getting to his hind legs was tricky, but he used his front paws to keep him from falling. _I should've checked this before._ Staring into the mirror, he searched for his chakra. _That's strange . . . I don't have a lot . . . _There was enough for one try, if he was careful. Slowly he pushed the chakra to his normally Sharigan eye. A soft growl escaped him as he stared, _C'mon, c'mon . . . _His eye slowly turned red. _What the hell!_ It was like a cocoon of chakra wrapped around him, and some of it was coming from himself . . . his own chakra was making him like this! Quickly he pulled the chakra back from his eye, then got back down on all fours. _Then why haven't I been able to turn back? Only some of it's mine, whoever the other chakra is from must be keeping me like this . . . using my own chakra to keep it from disapearing . . . Damnit Kakashi, Think!_ Shaking his head, he stared at the ground. _If it's a seal, it would be somewhere on me, somehow, whoever did this manipulated my chakra . . . Why can't I get passed that? Why can't I think? A forced henge of some kind? What's that smell? No, c'mon Kakashi, think like a human . . ._ It was getting harder to concentrate as smell after smell wafted to his now sensitive nose.

"C'mon Fang time to go!" Kakashi's concentration broken, he realized he was loosing the ability to rationally think things through.

_Kami, I hate whoever did this to me!!_ He barely kept from howling, The words his students were saying, unless they were names or simple ones, sounded muddied. _Someone help me!_

* * *

Miles away, a man stood looking out his window at kennels, ignoring the man kneeling behind him.

"Have you found him yet?" The man absently stroked the head of a mastiff, not even bothering to turn from his window.

"Not yet sir, we know he's in Kohona, somewhere."

"Find him before the time runs out." The man gently scratched the mastiff's ears, ignoring the man who'd just left. _Hatake Kakashi is my trophy, I refuse to let him slip away. _He glanced at the desk, or more accurately, the leaf hiate-ate that sat on a file with Hatake Kakashi scribbled on it. _Soon._

**Well? Whatcha think? Kinda short, but Sasuke's starting to change, Kakashi's going to the dogs (bad pun, forgive me), and I finally got a villian . . . Who I still have to work on. On a side note, when Sasuke notes that room looks alittle brighter, have you ever been in a creepy place and it's dark, but you have friends right next to you, so it's not quiet as dark? I've been on a night hike with friends, and while at the begining it was kinda scary, cause we couldn't see anything, near the end we were laughing at ourselves, and we found that we were a lot closer to our destination than we thought. **

**See you next chapter, and you might want to look at my other stories if you want something to do till then.**


	10. Changes for the Better

**Changes for the Better**

"Hey!" Sasuke joined the morning spar by tackling a Naruto clone. It was five days after the lunch at Naruto's, and life for the three genin was getting better. Sasuke all but forced Naruto to move in with him, Which so far was working out alright, as Naruto had automatically started to work on the yard and landscape.

Sakura was still reelling from the discovery that Naruto liked to garden. Most of the pictures of Itachi were locked up in said brother's room, as no one wanted to deal with that bit of history just yet.

As for Naruto, his comments about the nature of Sasuke's shirts, founded by the fact he thought they looked ridiculous, prompted Sakura to become the new fashion police for the two boys, with the help of Fang. Clothes that weren't donated to a thrift store were checked out on Sasuke, who gaained several turtle-neck shirts, and a couple Kakashi-like masks. (Naruto and Sakura also destroyed several pairs of the awful white shorts, which Sasuke took in stride.)

Which prompted him to jokingly buy a red mask for Sakura and an orange one for Naruto. Sakura's wardrobe also gained more capris with red and black designs, along with several black T-shirts. These were kept in the Uchiha estate to ward off questions from her mother about the emotional state of her daughter. She'd found a store that sold ninja sandals, and managed to get a red pair for herself, as well as another gag gift of white sandals for Sasuke and orange sandals for Naruto. Naruto's response to both gag gifts was to give them two packs full of smoke bombs that gave off different color smoke.

There were still secrets being held, but too much at once would probably do more damage than good. For now, Practice in the morning, Lunch, then the group worked on the Uchiha estate, cleaning and straightening, with a group of clones from Naruto helping out everywhere. If they ate quick, they went shopping for more cleanin suplies and yard equipment. They were enjoying the time together, so much so that boundaries were being crossed daily. Some unintenionally and ending with both boys hiding from Sakura. (Sasuke insisted his entering the bathroom was unintentional and Sakura should've locked the door. Naruto argued that he was worried when both of them started shouting and came rushing to check on them. Sakura didn't talk to either of them for the remainder of the day.)

The only one unhappy was the half wolf dog that followed them. Kakashi's attempts to activate the sharigan in view of Sasuke and the others had failed, and Sasuke only had the basic level of the sharigan so while he would have seen the chakra, he wouldn't have seen it in enough detail to figure out anything. And Kakashi was relieved that at least the memory of his current team was holding, though it was probably due to constantly being near two out of the three of them at all times. He wouldn't even remembered his own name if the Sandaime and the genin didn't use it so much.

"I see you're all doing well this morning. I have a new chakra excersise for you. As well as to give some information to Naruto, seeing as he hasn't realised it himself yet- Naruto, did you teach them Kage Bushin?" The sandaime saw two dopple gangers of Sakura and Sasuke vansih along with the Naruto clones.

"Yes?" Naruto looked unsure of himself.

"I've been meaning to ask about that, How come Naruto is the only genin to know it?"

"Come along and I'll tell you." As the walked, the sandaime told them the story about Mizuki and the scroll, editing out the part where Mizuki spilled the beans about the Kyuubi.

"What were you thinking stealing from the Hokage?!" Sasuke almost jumped out of his skin as Sakura shouted at Naruto, who decided using Sasuke as a shield was a good idea.

"How was I to know he wanted it for himself? He was one of the nicer teachers." Naruto retorted. "Besides, if you'd failed the test for the third time, wouldn't you do most anything to pass and not get stuck?"

"Yeah and since you didn't have anyone to act as your common sense . . ." Sasuke smirked as Naruto scowled at him. It looked more like a pout or he was sulking than anything mean. "Face it Naruto, you don't have a mean bone in your body. you and Sakura both were worried about that rabbit in wave." Naruto shoved Sasuke.

"This coming from a guy who's hair sticks up in the back like a chicken's butt."

"Hey! I can't help that it sticks up like that! I'm trying to grow it out." Sasuke scowled. "On a side note, Saukra, your hair looks good in a braid."

"Bet he'll ask what shampoo she uses next." Naruto, in a whisper everyone could hear, commented to Kakashi.

"I walked into that didn't I?"

"No, but you did make the opening." Sarutobi smiled as he walked with the three, though it faded a little when he looked at Kakashi. There was a week travel delay on news, and whether Asuma, Kurenai and Gai could get the information remained to be seen.

Clearing his throat, he explained more about the Kage Bushin, and it's uses in learning Jutsu. "Lastly, I have added to our group for today, as a certain genin team apparently causes trouble without their instructor, and I thought some interaction with other teams might be good for you." In a clearing next to a pond, sat teams Ten and eight. The last team had a girl that Sakura recognized as well as a scowling Hyuuga, and an over-energetic boy with bowl cut hair and a green spandex suit.

"Naruto, remind me to apologize later to you." Sakura deadpanned.

"For what?"

"For complaing about that orange jumpsuit." She looked at him. "At least it wasn't . . . like that."

"And that's it for the expert opinion." Sasuke deadpanned. "Now for the weather-" Sakura laughed, gaining the attention of the other three teams.

"Sakura?" Ino blinked as she took in the newly arrived team. Sakura wore black capris with a red sakura blossom on her hip, and a red three quater sleeve shirt with black gloves. Her forehead protector was on a red cloth band, and around her neck. She was wearing the red sandals. Ino's eyes then moved to the blonde on Sakura's right, who looked a bit smaller wearing a short sleeve black shirt, black pants with orange stripes down the sides, and orange and black goggles around his neck. She recognized the whisker marks, though. Lastly, her eyes traveled to the stoic member of the team, who was wearing black short pants and a black shirt with work out bandages. There was extra white cloth around his throat, but his eyes were more focused on his two teammates. She barely even glanced at the wolf. It only took a moment for her shock to fade. "Sasuke-kun!" She ran forward as Shino and Kiba caught Hinata, who'd fainted.

"Allow me to introduce team seven. Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke. They're currently taking a missipn to watch over Fang here." Fang put his paws in front of himself and bowed.

"Yosh! Such an exquiste flower! I am Rock Lee of Team Gai!" Sakura needed a moment to recover from the close encounter of the Lee kind, and Naruto obliged.

"Hey back off, haven't you heard about personal space?!" As Sakura recovered, She glanced at Sasuke. He gave her a quick look with a wink, and Ino suddenly found herself holding a log. He then moved and both he and Naruto sent Lee skidding back a few feet. Sarutobi watched in amusement as Fang got into the act, standing behind Sakura and growling at Lee. Unfortunately he had to intervene before Team seven did anything else.

_This is better than watching from my crystal ball, or doing paperwork._ Outloud he said. "Allow me to introduce Team Gai, Rock Lee, whom you've met, Hyuuga Neji and-"

"I've met Tenten, I'm guessing that is what you were talking about?" Sakura looked at her with a smile.

"Yes . . ."

"Keh." Neji scoffed looking away. "Weak."

"Want to elaborate?" Naruto looked over at the Hyuuga.

"I said, you're weak."

"And you must spend time staring in the mirror to get your hair perfectly straight. Sasuke, I take back what I said earlier, we have found someone more emo than you." Naruto couldn't help it. Sasuke just smirked.

"YOSH!" Lee had recovered. "My Teammate has yet to find the flames of youth-" As he spoke a beach and a sunset appeared.

"How the hell does he do that?"

"Remember when I said you're the most annoying person I've met?" Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"Let me guess, he just beat me?"

"Wait until our sensei gets back. It's twice as scary." Tenten sighed.

"What happened to your wardrobe, all three of you?"

"Sakura declared our old wardrobes hideous and forced us to get new ones." Surprisngly for the other two teams, Sasuke spoke. "She also forced us to pick a color scheme- Naruto got stuck with orange and black, I've got white and black, and she has red or green and black- we've both got blue as our back up color." He leaned against a tree. "We didn't get much choice."

"What's the white around your neck?"

"A mask."

"-FLAMES OF YOUTH!" Lee finished his speech, jerking all of them out of conversation.

The rest of the day was spent learning how to walk on water, or sparring.

"Well, that was interesting, seeing the others." Sakura commented. They were at Sasuke's place, eating something Sakura had made.

"I don't like that Hyuuga." Naruto winced as he bumped his arm against the table. "He reminds me too much of Sasuke."

"Hey. I wasn't that bad . . . was I?"

"You were."

"At least Lee was nice." Sakura commented.

"He was weird Sakura. He's wearing a spandex jumpsuit and looks like the illegitimate son of his sensei." Tenten had shown them her team photo.

_I thought that too. _Kakashi had his head on Sakura's lap. _Maybe I should ask?_ Kakashi gave a sigh, earning a giggle from Sakura. _I hope the others are all right . . ._

* * *

"We're almost there." Kurenai glanced at Asuma. Gai was right behind them.

"Soon we'll find out what happened to Kakashi . . . should've had back up." Gai kept his serious game face on. "I'll keep a low profile." The green beast of Kohona disappeared into the woods, Kurenai nodded, and used a genjutsu to disappear. Asuma sighed, absently wishing he could smoke before disappearing himself.

**Heh, sorry it's taken so long. I'm thinking I'll wrap it up soon, and maybe have an epilogue, depending on how it ends. Next chapter will have more on the jounin looking for information. **

**As for the changes to the team, I was doodling in my notebook and actually drew a picture of the team (which then got destroyed when the paper ripped) so I was basing the descriptions off that. As for Sasuke, I had to get rid of the white shorts! Twitchtwitch. **


	11. Truths and Doubts

**Truth and Doubts**

"What have you got Kurenai?"

"Local lord, has a fascination with dogs, every nin that has openely approached the town has disappeared." Kurenai squatted next to Asuma. "Has several dogs that are specially trained and can resist any ninja attack, even counter it sometimes. What did you get?"

"About the same as you, except for the fact that no one seems to care about some of their young men and women disappearing. Apparently they go to the lord and aren't seen again." Asuma scowled, he wanted to smoke, but low level meant he couldn't do anything that wasn't natural to the environment.

"Gai?"

"Nothing new to add to that information." Gai absently frowned. "It's been awhile though, even if we do find out what happened, there's no guarantee that Kakashi is still alive."

"His team would be devastated." Kurenai nodded. "They've been working so hard to impress him when he gets back . . ."

"Naruto would probably use that as incentive to overwork himself." Asuma sighed. "And who knows what that could do to Sasuke . . ."

"Or Sakura, she can't afford to lose another dad." Kurenai bit her lip. "I'll sneak into the lords house, tonight. You guys stay low until morning."

"Be careful."

"Don't take unnessecary risks."

Kurenai found the security on the house severly lacking, not even the dogs detected her as she put a genjutsu over several. She finally made it to the lord's study, and slipped in. No one was in it. 'Thank Kami for small miracles' she just as quietly made her way to the desk. 'Okay . . . now if I was a egomaniac, where would I- you've got to be kidding me.' Kurenai stared at the file on top of his desk. 'He left it right in the open? Kami is this guy arrogant!' Gently she lifted Kakashi's hiate-ate, and looked through the file, three pictures fell. The first was a picture of a seal, the second of an unconious Kakashi. The third was a picture of a familiar dog. 'He's in Kohona!' Kurenai glanced through the rest of the file and paled. Not only was Kakashi in Kohona, but so was the lord . . . 'We've got to get back, yesterday!' She took the pictures and the hiate-ate.

"Kurenai?" Asuma jerked as she appeared in a swirl of leaves.

"We've got to get back to Kohona, Kakashi's in trouble."

"Then why don't we rescue him?"

"No, he's already in Kohona." Kurenai took a deep breath. "This guy is a next step up from normal dog fighting, he captures nins and uses a seal to trap them in a dog henge. After awhile the henge becomes permanent. But they have to be trained during the period the seal is still fresh, otherwise they're useless to him." Gai looked like he wasn't sure he was hearing right. "Kakashi managed to escape, before they could break him in. We only have a few more days before it's irreversible. We need to go now."

"How do you know he's in Kohona?"

"Because, he's the dog team seven's been looking after. I bet the Hokage knew that when he sent us off."

"Let's go then."

The three blurred as they raced back home, the pictures secure in Kurenai's pouch.

* * *

"Hey, Naruto, you okay?" Sasuke looked down from where he was painting the living room celing mold.

"Yeah, just thinking . . ."

"That's scary." Sasuke smirked as Naruto rolled his eyes. "What about?"

"I don't really understand what a family feels like . . . I grew up watching everyone else interact with their parents and siblings." Sasuke blinked and looked down at naruto. "And I think I have a family with you guys, Iruka-sensei and Hokage-jiji. Or at least, that's how I want to feel . . ." Naruto glanced away.

" . . ." Sasuke glanced away. If he followed his brother's advice, he'd have to kill his closest person. That was quickly shaping up to be Naruto. If he didn't, he might never gain the mangekyo, and be able to avenge his clan. Worse, if he told them that, they might reject him, for fear of him betraying them- he blinked again, realizing for the first time in days that he actually cared what someone else thought. Naruto had moved to straightening another shelf. He returned to painting the ceiling, absently looking at Naruto out of the cornor of his eye. Naruto, in some respects, had had it worse than him. He grew up fending for himself, probably even starving at times. There was no telling what he had seen on the streets at night. Sasuke had lived life easily, until the massacre. In fact, if someone had asked him who his closest person was growing up, he'd have said Itachi. Sasuke stopped midstroke, frowning. Did he actually have to kill someone to gain the mangekyo? Or would facing down his brother be enough to activate the eyes? "I'd like to think we're a family too, brother." Sasuke glanced as Naruto looked at him in shock, before Naruto grinned. Sasuke smiled back, to hell with Itachi, Naruto was able to carve his own way, and if the dead last could do it, then so could he. And that meant finding another way to get the mangekyo.

Naruto returned to sorting the bookshelves, before a soft nagging doubt returned to his mind. Sasuke said he was his brother now, but would he, if he knew about the kyuubi? Sakura might hate him too. 'I won't give up! Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei and Hoakge-jiji know, they won't let me down. Even if it takes awhile, I'll find someone who will accept me for everything that I am . . . but for now, I'm going to enjoy this for as long as I can.'

Sakura rolled over in her bed, grabbing the picture of team seven. She never faced her doubts, but that night everything seemed so impossible. She had a great friendship starting with her team, but she was still the weakest link. It was embarrassing how easily she lost. She wondered if the other two hated her for that . . . she could be so vain and flimsy at times, even though she'd been working on that, old habits seem to die hard. She bit her lower lip. Naruto and Sasuke both had dreams that they were striving for, but what did she have? Making her genin cell her family seemed like a ridiculous dream, so what could her goal be? It couldn't be one that was shallow, like the one she gave when they were first team seven. She still couldn't believe she had said that.

"Who am I? I can't be the shadow of the team." But she couldn't think of an answer. She went to sleep clutching the picture.

Kakashi sat in the living room where both boys had fallen asleep, struggling with his own mind. He could smell the sadness coming from both boys as they slept, as well as a slight fear-smell. He wished he could talk to them about how proud he was of the team, how glad he was that they were friends now, but even then, how much would his word count? He laid down with a sigh, reluctant to fall asleep, but knowing he'd have to eventually. More than anything he wished he was the man he'd been before, even if he wasn't so sure that his former self was all that great.

**Well, I was a little depressed when I finished writing this, I know it's a short chapter, probably the shortest one yet, but my mind just hit a mental block for a while and I just finished homework and watching a sad movie. I promise the next chapter will have more action and team bonding, and if it works out right, chapter thirteen will be the epilogue. BEFORE you all attack, allow me to explain: I have several other fics I am trying to finish, and intend to finish this year. (With exception of three collections of one shots/drabbles) I have also started a new project, and it will detract from me writing Naruto. Belief will probably be finished in the next chapter or two that I post because I hit a huge block on it, but don't worry, I intend to someday write a sequel. And I might add a couple oneshots about this story, scenes that I thought of that didn't actually make it into Dog's Life.**

**So don't get mad yet! I still have one more chapter and an epilogue to post, but I thought I should give you fair warning.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I wouldn't be on this site if I did, and certain people would not have been killed and Sasuke would stop being such an emo idiot.**


	12. Packmates

**Well, here it is, folks. Final chapter, and there is an epilogue after this, so don't worry about any lose ends, if they aren't addressed here, they will be there. **

**Disclaimer: I don't won Naruto. Sasuke would never have worn the white shorts, Sakura would have been a bit more capable, and none of the characters would have been idiots, unless for comic relief. By idiots I mean betraying kohona, then helping someone that a certain someone else died trying to make sure you wouldn't meet. (CoughidiotSasukecough)**

**Pack Mates**

"You know, I've been thinking."

"Uh-oh." Naruto muttered into his rice bowl at Sakura's statement. She glared at him, before continuing.

"Fang needs a bath." Both boys and dog looked at her.

'_No I do not! I'm perfectly fine.' _Kakashi's ears went back. Sakura had both boys scared of her wrath now, especially since the bathroom incident. '_Someone has it out for me.'_ Kakashi whined as Sakura proceeded to coerce both boys. He took off like a bullet, as they turned to catch him.

In the end, Sakura and Naruto tackled him, and Sasuke got the leash on his neck. Kakashi dug his paws into the ground as Sasuke pulled him to the bath that Sakura had drawn up.

'_Goodbye dignity.'_ Kakashi whimpered as he met the water. He didn't make it easy for them though.

The Sandaime coughed as Team seven arrived, their sensei turned dog right behind them. Kakashi had been cleaned, and Sakura had tied a spare hiate-ate around his neck, embarrassingly as a bow. Two mournful dog eyes stared at him.

"Yes, well . . ." the lessons continued as normal. The Sandaime trying not to look at the unfortunate dog.

Hours later, team seven was eating ramen, Kakashi having a bowl of diced meat. At some point during the day, a few more memories slipped away . . . and strangely, he no longer cared. His mind had come to the conclusion that he protected the three, but the whys and hows didn't seem important anymore. He just protected them.

"Hey, want to stop at the park?" The Trio and their wolf/dog proceeded to do so. It was fun, and 'Fang' understood that when they threw a round disk, he was supposed to get it.

"Good boy Fang." Sakura rubbed his ears as Fang brought her the Frisbee. She glanced up at the fading sunlight, "Hey, guys, we better get going."

"Okay! Coming!" As Naruto came from his corner of the triangle, a man bumped into him.

"Watch it you, Brat!" The man had raised his voice and his arm to strike Naruto, only his arm never came down on Naruto's head. "YAHHH!"

"RRrrr . . ." Fang had clamped down on the man's arm. Teeth sinking into flesh.

"Naruto!" Sakura and Sasuke both got to their friend's side. Sakura whirled on the man. "How dare you harm an innocent kid!" Fang released him, moving to stand in front of Naruto.

"Innocent? Hah, you don't know what you're talking about." The man was a little inebreiated, and Fang didn't like the smell of his breath. Sasuke didn't have a super sensitive nose, and he could smell it. "He's a demon! He killed so many people." Naruto paled, but he was frozen, he couldn't think of doing anything but stay still.

"Naruto's not a demon!" Sakura snapped. "He's my age!"

"He's the Kyuubi no Kitsune!" The man became angry. "The Fourth didn't kill it, he put it into that thing!" He pointed at Naruto, and Sasuke noticed the color had drained from his friend's face.

"Naruto?" Sakura noticed as well. "He's not lying, is he?" It was the only possible explanation for Naruto's reaction.

"Uzumaki Naruto, the Kyuubi brat!" The man sneered, about to lunge. Fang snarled, deterring the man only a moment. Sasuke threw a fireball at him, knocking him down and out. But the moment was enough.

"Naruto!!" Sakura just missed the moment where her teammate and friend disappeared into the woods nearby. "Sasuke, what do we do?"

"Find the dobe. Get his side to the story. You and I both know he's not evil." Sasuke took a breath. "An attention getting idiot, but not evil." _That's what my brother is._

"You think he was telling the truth?"

"Sakura, why else would everyone hate him? Don't you remember how he was ignored? Some of the teachers wouldn't even look his way in class. Even now, when we walk about town, people always look at him with hate."

"Fang, find Naruto." Sakura's voice was a little flat.

"Sakura?"

"I don't care if he is evil incarnate. I'm getting my friend back." She tried to ignore the small stab of pain in her heart.

Fang followed the one who smelled of water and foxes. The one who smelled of Pink tree blossoms and earth and the one that smelled of blood and fire were right behind him. The two were concerned and that made him concerned for his lost packmate.

They found Naruto by the lake. He was trembling.

"Naruto?" Sakura quickly grabbed him, Saskue and Fang surroundin him. "Please, tell us everything . . . we won't abandon you, I promise."

"I . . . I didn't want you to hate me. You weren't supposed to find out . . . it's an SS class law . . . adults and other children weren't to tell anyone under the age of five about the demon fox being sealed inside me. The Third . . . told me, after Mizuki spilled the beans and told me." He shook. "I didn't know . . . that the fox was the reason no one would pay attention, or find an excuse to accidentally hurt me . . . I didn't want you to hate me." He repeated. "You're my only friends . . ."

"Why was it sealed into you?"

"Bad luck?" Naruto shrugged. "I don't know, I just know I was born during Kyuubi's attack."

"Naruto, we won't hate you." Sakura chided. "you said it was sealed, didn't you? That means you weren't the fox turned into a little baby, now."

"I guess . . . we'll have to tell the Sandaime, it's still a law, that the man broke . . ."

"You're not going anywhere, unless you hand over the dog." Several masked nin appeared. The lead one had a rather cultured accent. "I'd ask about what law you're talking about, but I could really care less." Fang growled, he didn't know who that person was, but he wasn't going to let his pack get hurt by him.

"What do you want with him?"

"He's a rare prize. An S class ninja, I don't get a chance to turn many of those into dogs." Several dogs appeared by the nin.

" . . . Then you're not getting him back." Sakura snapped. Quickly all three threw the colored smoke (Naruto also throwing a stink bomb, which confused the other dog's noses.) They disappeared into the trees, Fang right behind them.

"One of us has to get to the Sandaime." Naruto looked at Sasuke and Sakura.

"Sakura's the fastest." Sasuke looked at her.

"But, I- . . ."

"You're not being sent because we think you're worthless, Sakura. You really are the fastest of us three." Naruto recognized the look. "Sasuke and I will stall for time, okay? Get the Sandaime and come back."

"Right." She took a breath, and shot off through the trees. Fang whined, not liking the fact one of his pack was out of his sight in a danger situation. The two boys looked at each other.

"All those years with pranking are going to pay off."

"This might be fun."

The nins chasing them suddenly were intangled in nets, trapped in pits, and tied to trees after being painted pink. Sasuke kept an eye out with his level two sharigan, and they did rather well.

The real threat turned out to be the dogs. One Barked sending a sonic boom, knocking both boys over. Another moved fast, almost getting Naruto's arm in its teeth. Fang snarled, and suddenly one of his eyes glowed red, forming the level three sharigan.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke found his mouth suddenly dry. Naruto's eyes widened, a second before he dodged a fire jutsu from another dog. Kakashi snarled, and with quick succession copied the three attacks, sending the three dogs unconscious.

"Stop!!" The lead nin from before appeared, holding a struggling Sakura. There were bloody marks on her ankles were two dogs had bitten her to stop her. "How about a trade?"

"Sakura, the dog's Hatake Kaskashi!" Sasuke noted that four more dogs came up. _Letting this bastard know he's our sensei wouldn't be smart right now. Where's Naruto?_ A split second later, he and Kakashi dodged a swipe from a metal clawed dog. For a second, Sasuke thought it looked familiar.

"Crap!" Naruto cursed, a second metal clawed dog had swiped his side, grazing the skin as he failed to get completely out of the way.

"Ahh!" Sakura had bitten the man's arm. As he released her, she got a kunai out, but failed to get away from a large dog that pinned her to the ground. She struggled to keep it's jaws from her throat, while Kakashi fought three other dogs, Sasuke and Naruto tangled with the remaining two.

Naruto saw red when he saw Sasuke go down, and heard Sakura yell. A second later, the air around him heated up and turned red, as he proceeded to scare off a few of the dogs, especially the ones harming his teammates, and slam the leader into a tree. So lost in the rage, he failed to see the two metal clawed dogs come behind him.

Kakashi snarled and got between his packmate and the two, a swipe down his back from one of their claws made him yelp, a split second before he fell to the ground. Naruto barely regained control, suddenly exhausted.

"Sensei!" Sakura struggled up, running to the dog version of Kakashi. Sasuke kept Naruto from falling over. A moment later, the forced henge suddenly dissolved, revealing the rather beaten form of one human Hatake Kakashi. "Sensei?" _He's actually kinda cute without the mask . . . Ah, no! Bad Sakura, Bad Sakura!!_ Fortunately, he still had his pants on. Kakashi moaned, opening his eyes. "Sensei?"

Kakashi found himself looking at his three . . . not really packmates, but students. He remembered that. Their names were . . . "Sakura, Sasuke . . . Naruto?"

"Welcome back." Sakura hugged him, careful of his back. He blinked, dimly aware of the fact he was missing a shirt and his mask, though he didn't really care right then. There was something around his neck . . .

"Why is this in a bow?" Naruto laughed, and Sasuke coughed, trying not to draw attention. Sakura turned a few shades of red, and quickly got the spare hiate-ate off his neck, and then over his sharigan eye. "Thanks . . ."

"Missed you, Sensei." Naruto passed Sakura his black mask, which she also gave him.

"Me too . . ." he muttered, giving one last smile before passing out again. The three genin were too tired to really think, (a failing that Kakashi would later fix through several drills) and absently curled up near their sensei, also falling asleep. They were like that a few moments later, when Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, the Third and a few Anbu arrived.

"Well, looks like we weren't needed." Kurenai smiled, Gai for once not saying anything dramatic, and moving to check on the three genin. He almost got stabbed by Sakura, who had snapped awake. The two boys were a split second behind her.

All Sakura could focus on was the fact she was looking at a large amount of green. And has she hadn't met Gai, that all came to one person. "Lee?" The green mass chuckled.

"I see you've met my youthful student! I'm Maito Gai." She couldn't really focus on him. She was aware of someone bandaging her ankles.

"It's alright you three, you did good." That voice they all recognized. Too tired to question it, they found themselves slipping back into sleep.

"_Hatake Kakashi . . . what an honor to have you here . . . I trust you are comfortable." He just glared at the man through the bars of the large cage. He was restrained by a chain around his neck and fairly drugged . . . he couldn't even twitch. "Don't worry, eventually you'll forget all about Kohona and will happily serve me."_

_They took him to a place where he was forced down on cold metal, a seal painted on to his back . . . pain, and the next time he woke, he was back in the cage, furry. His moment for escape came, and he took it, running to Kohona._

" . . . ow . . ." He came back into consciousness, which also included pain.

"Considering what your body has been through, that would be the appropriate response." He focused on the Third. "You're lucky, a few more hours and you wouldn't have been able to turn back, ever again." He shook his head. "The bath your genin gave you wet the seal, made the process reset a bit."

"Bath-? Oh, Kami." Kakashi groaned. The memory of his time as a dog, and everything else came back. He jerked. "Are they okay?"

"Naruto needed some stitches, Sasuke had a concusion, and Sakura needs to stay off her feet for a bit. They want to see you." He helped Kakashi sit up.

" . . . I'd like to see them." The Third nodded, and got up.

"You can submit your report later." he opened the door and slipped out.

"Sensei!" Sakura was followed by the two boys.

"Miss me?" He eye smiled.

"Not really." Sakura tried to reign in her emotion.

"I see . . . can we all agree not to mention the more embarrassing aspects of my being a dog?"

"Yes." The three nodded.

"But you were cute as a dog, sensei." Sakura hugged him.

"So I gathered . . . nice work on training, by the way." He shifted. "Naruto, are you all right?"

"I'm fine sensei."

"Alright . . . we'll get that drunk later, for breaking the law." Kakashi nodded. "You're not in trouble for further explaining it."

"Speaking of being in trouble . . . Kakashi-sensei . . . why did you mess up with my mom's sheets?"

"That Dog food was awful." A few moments later, laughter could be heard from the room.

**The End. **

**I hope you enjoyed it. And I'm sorry it took so long to finish.**

**Till next time. **


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Sensei!" The tall lanky man that had a strange semblance to a scarecrow looked up from his book in time to be tackled by a Pink haired girl. "You're back!"

"Yes, Sakura . . . What happened while I was out?"

"Naruto-kun beat Sasuke-kun again." Sakura smiled up at him, moving to walk beside him. "And Gai-sensei got me some weights for my legs, so I can get stronger."

"That explains the red legwarmers . . ." He studied the outfit she was wearing. Red three quarter length sleeved shirt, black pants with a red design on her left leg, and the red legwarmers. She also had added black and red elbow guards to her ensemble, her hair staying in a French braid. "What else has happened, and has your mother forgiven me for messing up her sheets?"

"Nothing else- Oh, Naruto met some pervert at the baths who claimed to be a sannin, and apparently Gai's nominating his team for chunin." Sakura then noticed the book in her sensei's hand. "Sensei, I thought you forgot which book you were on?"

"Well, it's well written-"

"Pervert!!" Two boys voices yelled and a man with long white hair was sent flying into their path. Kakashi's eyes briefly widened, before two boys appeared together, one who's hair was starting to grow long, wearing a black turtleneck shirt, a white bandana around his neck and blue legwarmers, and black and blue elbow guards, while the other was wearing a black shirt with an orange spiral and black pants with two thin orange stripes down the sides leading to orange leg warmers (he had black and orange elbow guards, as well as fingerless gloves). His height was just a head shorter than the other, and he had a pair of black and orange goggles around his neck. "Say that again and you're going down!"

"Is that how you treat your elder's and betters?"

"Hello, Jiraiya-sama, I see you've met two of my students, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke." Kakashi interrupted what was sure to be a bad fight. "I'm surprised to see you here."

"Eh . . . I heard rumors that something of my former student's was coming undone, I just wanted to check in on everything before I continued on." The older man stood up. "It's good to see you, Kakashi."

"Likewise. Anything you need me for?"

"Not right now, can we talk later though?" Kakashi nodded and the sage quickly left.

" . . . He was talking about Naruto, wasn't he?" Sakura looked at her sensei.

"Yes. Naruto must've let loose plenty of Chakra to have made him notice." Kakashi put away his book. "Alright you three, the reason I asked for you to be here is because I have an announcement. I've nominated you three for the chunin exams." He held out three pieces of paper. "Which means training will start getting tougher, starting today if you decide to do it."

" . . ." The three looked at each other, Naruto nodding his head and giving a thumbs up. Sakura hesitated a bit, before nodding as well.

"We're up for it, sensei!"

"Good. Then I'll start working on your individual training . . . Sakura, I have one question for you, since I think you might benefit from learning this more than the boys."

"Yes Sensei?"

"How would you feel about learning how to summon nin dogs?" Sakura's eyes got big.

"Really?" She couldn't stop the excited squeal that accompanied the one word.

"Yes." He eye smiled. "I'm sure there will be some point they will learn to summon, but I see no reason to hold back on your training."

"You won't mind, right?" She glanced at them.

"Hn, you do what you have to, to get stronger. I'll stick to improving my speed." Sasuke scowled as he remembered his defeat by Lee a few days ago. Rather than leave his students to their own devices, Kakashi was making sure another jounin instructor could cover if he had missions.

"I can wait my turn for cool jutsu." Naruto grinned.

"How about you work on your Taijutsu?" Kakashi looked at Naruto. "Brawling is all very good, but you should work on your form." Naruto shrugged. "But you're all getting a lesson on how summons work." The boys groaned, but paid attention.

The Third glanced at Jiraiya as the man entered.

"They'll be alright, doesn't look like the seal damaged Kakashi too much. And the kids' are benefitting from knowing Naruto's secret. They know what to help him with now." Jiraiya shrugged. "They've been on a hell of a learning curve, they'll be fine, once Chunin exams come around. I probably should train Naruto to use the Kyuubi's Chakra, if he can access it."

"I would like to keep them together as much as possible. Sasuke would also have to learn to summon, preferably on Naruto's level."

" . . . What about that snake dame . . . wears fishnets, good legs?"

"Miturashi Anko."

"That's a good summon."

"I'll bring it up with her . . ."

**There, Team 7 as a slightly dysfunctional family, and a set up for the sequel. If I ever get to it. It'll probably take place slightly before, during and after the chunin exams. I suppose this makes it an AU by now.**

**I have another AU story that I've found on my computer, called 'Runaways.' I have the first few chapters on my computer, but it's really going to be an alternate universe. As in, a few canon nazi's will hate it. But I'll post it anyway. It was written right after Asuma died in the manga (so a couple of years ago, now). **

**Read and Review, and I'll see you around!**


	14. Thoughts For Tomorrow

**Hello, All! Well, after several pleas (and a marathon of Naruto AMV's, all set pre-time skip) I finally got around to outlining and writing the sequel to Dog's Life. This is the opening Chapter (which will also be post separately under the title 'Tomorrow'). Please keep in mind, though, that I am currently in college and will not be able to post very often, depending on classes and papers and the ever evil exams. I can promise that I will get at least one or two chapters up in a month, until summer rolls around and I can actually write without worrying about my grades slipping. **

**As stated previously, this will cover the Naruto timeline of events just before, during, and after the Chunin-exams, and will end before the time skip. Events WILL BE ALTERED, so do not expect cannon to be followed one hundred percent. In fact, do not read this expecting to see much cannon after the first few chapters. Things will change, though I will keep some key events the same(ish). There will be a couple of Original Characters, but they won't steal the show- only one might bacome a semi-long running character, but only in the same way Tenten is a character.**

**Please Enjoy, and Remember, not only do I not own Naruto or anything attributed to it, but I would like some feedback in the form of a review! (Either here or on the actual story, I'm not picky ****). **

**Thoughts of Tomorrow**

The ninja activated his sharigan as he moved closer to his target. Any route the mark chose would lead to capture at this point, but it had slipped past them before.

The mark shot to the left. "Heading your way, Orange, Red, get over to him!"

"Hai, White, I got- Kuso!" The swear came out in pain, and White was aware of his other teammate moving only from their burst of chakra.

"Kami-forsaken cat!" 'Orange' growled, holding the vicious little creature as it sank its teeth in his arm through the black with orange striped sleeve. His messy blonde hair was filled with leaves. "Why do we always have to catch you?" 'White' smirked as he landed, the only white on him was a mask that he'd left down around his neck instead of covering the lower half of his face.

"It's not that bad- we've gotten better at it since Red's learned to summon nin-dogs for tracking." At that moment, 'Red' and a bloodhound with the kohona hiate-ate for a collar landed in the clearing. She wiped some strands of her pink hair out of her mouth (They had come loose from her braid) and absently adjusted her own forehead protector.

"Red to Scarecrow, we got the target- can we hurry up and return it so we can get barbecue?"

"Then you three better get to the meeting point." 'Scarecrow' laughed over the shortwave radio. "Naruto, I'll have the first aid kit ready, I know your arm's getting mauled again."

"Laugh it up, Sensei." Naruto growled as he and the other two genin of team 7 headed over to where their sensei waited with a cat carrier and the first aid supplies. "I hate cats!" He wasted no time in shoving the cat into the cat carrier.

"No, cats are fine, it's this particular cat you hate." Sasuke corrected, glaring at the cat in question. "I hate this particular cat, and I like cats." He then got hit in the face by some pink hair as Sakura unbraided her hair. Sakura then quickly re-braided her hair as Kakashi cleaned the bites and scratches that Naruto had gained. "How do you do that without a mirror?" All the girls he had watched growing up had used a mirror to braid their hair. Like Naruto and himself, Sakura had changed clothes: from the dress and shorts she used to wear to something a bit more serious looking, usually a combination of capris and shirts that had three-quarter length sleeves. Right now she was wearing a baseball style shirt with black sleeves and collar while the torso was red, along with black capris with a red swirl pattern on the right leg, and red ninja sandals.

"Practice." She flipped the finished braid over her shoulder. "Ready to go?"

Once they had passed over the demon cat from hell (Sakura hit Naruto for muttering that while the Damiyo's wife was still in ear shot, though how Sakura thought the woman could hear over her high pitched squeals was beyond Naruto) they made for the nearest barbeque place to relax.

"Remind again what's wrong with Ramen for lunch?"

"Nothing, you just need a balanced diet, Naruto. Speaking of, we need to get you to drink more milk." Sakura smiled, somewhat sweetly. Naruto made a face. Sakura had decided she was going to make Naruto eat healthier, an undertaking that was not only sanctioned by Kakashi, but fully supported by him as well.

Sasuke chose to ignore the following argument in favor of eating his food. It always ended with Sakura winning, anyway. He smirked, remembering the brief, but dangerous time when they'd discovered Sakura's inner personality. They'd been sparring with Team Ten, and Ino tried her family's technique on Sakura. Somehow, it messed up, and Sakura's inner (and infinetly more violent) personality switched places with her usual one. It had been a chaotic wait for either Ino's dad or Kurenai-sensei to get back from whatever missions they had to help straighten her out- and Sasuke still had the scar where Inner Sakura had sliced at him with a kunai during a spar when he had made the mistake of telling her to fight harder. Inner Sakura had also almost strangled Naruto when he tried to have their usual food argument.

Seeing Kakashi-sensei torn between rescuing Naruto and pretending her didn't exist so he vould avoid her wrath had been amusing, to say the least.

"Okay you two, stop arguing and start eating." Kakashi intervened, smiling as the two chose to pretend to ignore each other. The warm sensation in his chest that came from being with his team and seeing them happy was well worth almost getting stuck as a wolfhound, though he had to ignore the realization that if they passed (or at least, if one of them passed) the upcoming chunin exams he was going to lose them- after Rin and him had become chunin, he couldn't recall any times where the three remaining had met up, and the times spent with the yondaime had mostly been official, the two rarely were able to sit and talk.

But that worry could wait, right now, Sakura was being sadistic in trying to get Naruto to drink the glass of milk she had ordered for him.

**Until next chapter! ShivaVixen, signing out!**


End file.
